Knight of the old Republic (fanfiction version)
by SilverStyle49
Summary: Dark Revan est au courant de la tentative d'invasion des Jedi à bord de son vaisseau, ainsi que de ce que complote Dark Malak, son apprenti...Son intérêt pour une jeune padawan, Bastila Shan, et les raisons qui l'ont poussé à s'engager dans cette guerre contre la République... J'attends un peu plus re review pour poster la suite...6-7-8 et 9 sont écrits ;)
1. Chapter 1

Revanger, vaisseau amiral de Dark Revan.

Des dizaines et des dizaines de soldats Sith couraient dans tout les sens s'attelaient aussi rapidement que possible aux différentes tâches ordonnées par leurs supérieurs. Sur le pont principal, l'Amiral en Chef vociférait l'une voix lourde et impatiente les marches à suivre tout en pianotant à grande vitesse sur l'immense panneau de contrôle. Autour de lui, prostré devant leur moniteurs de contrôle, les ingénieurs en chef vérifiaient sans interruptions, le regard rivé sur leurs écrans, les signes vitaux du vaisseau. La moindre anomalie devant être corrigée dans la minute.

« Amiral Xun, au rapport ! » Ordonna une voix lourde et ferme. L'homme était vêtu d'une longue robe aussi noire que les ténèbres et en dessous il arborait une armure métallique qui, bien que flexible et très confortable, lui procurait toute la protection dont il avait besoin. Sa tête était dissimulée sous une capuche et son visage caché par un masque en acier rouge et gris. Il avait l'apparence d'une ombre, dangereuse et menaçante. « Tout se passe-t-il comme prévu ? » poursuivit-il.

L'amiral en chef Kifford Xun, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, de taille moyenne, le visage terreux et visiblement marquée par de nombreuses batailles. En effet, trois cicatrices étaient clairement visibles rien que sur la partie droite de son visage. L'une d'entre elles, causée par un tir de blaster, lui a valu la greffe d'un œil de verre. Il était le plus respecté de la toute la flotte Sith, également par le Seigneur Noir en personne qui avait une très (trop ?) grande confiance en lui, ce qui était rare pour un Seigneur Sith.

Posant un genou à terre, dans une position de prosternation, en signe de respect la tête baissée l'Amiral répondit calmement, « Oui mon Seigneur, tout se déroule parfaitement ». L'ombre lui fît un signe de la main lui demandant de se relever et il l'invita à poursuivre.

« Nous avons localisé un escadrons d'une trentaine de vaisseaux de la République, ils devraient sortir de l'hyperespace d'un moment à l'autre, comme vous l'aviez prévu. Les croiseurs stellaires sont d'ores et déjà en positions, attendant vos ordres, mon Seigneur. »

« Excellent travail Amiral. Cependant, rappelez à vos hommes que nous devons maintenir le fait qu'ils nous prennent par surprise. En aucun cas ils ne doivent de douter nous nous étions préparés à leur venu. Ai-je été assez claire Amiral ? » Demanda Revan d'un ton grave. L'amiral se contenta de hocher la tête en guise de réponse et Revan continua. « Dîtes à vos hommes leur opposer une résistance équivalente à 50% pas plus. Nous devons les laisser aborder le Revanger. A propos de cela, Amiral, savez-vous si elle est à bord de l'un de leur vaisseau ? » Demanda Revan intrigué.

« Affirmatif mon Seigneur » Répondit Xun avec un léger sourire en coin. « Elle est cependant accompagnée par 4 autres chevaliers, probablement du rang de maître, selon nos renseignement. » Ajouta-t-il tout en vérifiant ses sources sur son holopad.

« Seulement 4 ? » Rétorqua Revan d'un ton incrédule, presque choqué. « Le conseil ferait-il l'erreur de se surestimer ou pire encore de me sous-estimer ? » Lança-t-il énervé. Un léger soupir s'échappa de derrière son masque puis il reprit, « Cet excès de confiance les mènera à leur perte. Ah, les imbéciles, ils ne vont pas être déçus. En parlant de déception, quand est-il du Leviathan et de mon très cher apprenti ? » Interrogea Revan non sans employer un ton moqueur.

Invitant Revan à le suivre, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers l'immense panneau de contrôle situé au centre de la pièce. L'amiral Xun entra quelques codes d'accès dans l'ordinateur et les images des caméras de surveillance du Leviathan, le vaisseau de Dark Malak le fidèle lieutenant, meilleur ami et apprenti de Revan, apparurent sur l'écran géant.

« Mon Seigneur, votre apprenti est sous constante surveillance depuis l'incident de Talravin, conformément à vos ordres. Nous sommes au courant du moindre de ses faits et gestes à bord du vaisseau. Nous avons également intercepté toutes ses communications internes et externes. De plus, pardonnez-moi mon audace mon Seigneur, j'ai pris l'initiative d'envoyé une équipe infiltrer le Leviathan pour neutraliser les tourelles, le bouclier et reprogrammer le système d'autodestruction de sorte à pouvoir le déclencher à distance, ici, à bord du Revanger. » Expliqua-t-il en montrant les divers endroits stratégiques sur l'écran. « En ultime précaution, l'équipe à placé des mines à gaz soporifique ici, là et a cet endroit là aussi » Dit-il en désignant maintenant les endroits sur les plans du vaisseau. « Ainsi, si vos soupçons s'avèrent exact, nous réduirons en poussière le Leviathan, ce traître ainsi que ses pauvres ambition en un claquement de doigts. » Finit-il en essayant de rester impassible face au sentiment de fierté qui s'était emparé de lui.

Au fond de lui, Revan jubilait. La bataille n'avait pas encore débuté mais il s'avait qu'il allait gagner. Infliger un sérieux revers à la République et humilié ceux qui douterait encore de son statut. Rien ne pourrait lui faire davantage plaisir.

Il laissa échapper un rire machiavélique de derrière son masque et répondit en se tournant vers Xun.

« Remarquable, vous m'impressionnez Amiral. Votre audace sera généreusement récompensée. » Et dans une voix de mépris dénuée d'émotion il ajouta, « J'éprouverais presque de la pitié pour lui et les Jedi. »

« Sauf votre respect mon Seigneur, ces insectes ne mérite pas votre pitié. » Répondit Xun.

« Je vois que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes Amiral. Et, bien que j'approuve votre idée, à l'avenir, ne prenez plus aucune décision sans m'avoir consulté, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

« Ou…Oui mon Seigneur. Toutes mes excuses, cela ne se reproduira plus » D'une voix tremblante en s'inclinant devant Revan.

« Ca va pour cette fois Amiral. Relevez-vous. « Le vieil homme s'exécuta et Revan poursuivit, « Reprenez le commandement des opérations jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je me retire dans mes quartiers, que l'on ne me dérange pas. » Sans attendre de réponse il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Au loin il entendit son amiral lui répondre, « A vos ordres mon Seigneur, je ne faillirais pas. »

La lourde porte en acier s'ouvrit et Revan entreprit de rejoindre sa salle de méditation sans daigner répondre ou même jeter un œil aux soldats qui le saluèrent respectueusement.

Une fois arrivé à la salle de méditation, qui était juxtaposée à ses quartiers, il retira son masque, délaissa sa longue robe noire et ôta son armure. Il était à présent vêtu d'une simple bure commune à tout les Jedi et Sith. Pour pouvoir méditer efficacement il devait se mettre le plus à l'aise possible. Il s'assied en tailleur, les avant-bras posé sur les genoux. Revan ferma les yeux et commença à prendre de profondes inspirations. Alors qu'il essayait ardemment de faire le vide dans son esprit, un flux de pensées le submergea.

Les prochaines minutes, heures allaient être cruciales. Il avait envisagé tout les scénarios possibles et avait prévu une alternative pour chacun d'entre eux. Cependant, une seule inconnue revenait sans cesse, une interrogation subsistait…Qu'avait réellement prévu Malak ?

« _D'abord Talravin, puis maintenant ces visions » _S'était dit Revan.

Une semaine avant l'incident de Talravin, la flotte Sith était en passe de conquérir Coréllia, une planète majeure du Noyau aussi bien réputée pour sa haute technologie que par sa forte concentration de hors la loi, quoi qu'il en soit c'était une planète importante pour la République, un endroit stratégique que Revan voulait absolument intégrer à son Empire. Tout se passait pour le mieux, les forces de la République étaient acculées, dominées de tout les côtés, un fait dont ils étaient malheureusement si souvent témoins depuis que Revan avait pris le commandement des Siths, la victoire ne pouvait pas leur échapper…C'est alors qu'en une fraction de secondes la situation changea radicalement. Comme si la fougue, la vaillance et l'efficacité dont faisaient preuve les troupes de Revan jusqu'à présent avait été transférés aux soldats de la République. Ces derniers, au bord de l'abandon quelques instants auparavant, contraient désormais tout ce que les Sith leur proposaient. Peu importe ce que les forces de Revan tentaient, l'initiative se soldait immédiatement par un échec. Au bout de quelques minutes seulement les Sith n'eurent pas d'autres choix que de battre en retraite, essuyant un premier et cinglant revers. Une humiliation aux yeux de Revan qui jura de se venger. Plus tard il découvrit que ce « retournement de situation » était l'œuvre d'une seule personne : Bastila Shan.

Cette dernière occupa ses pensées pendant plusieurs semaines à mesure qu'il en apprenait davantage sur elle. Bastila n'était encore qu'une simple padawan au sein de l'Ordre Jedi mais elle possédait déjà un don très rare, la méditation de combat. Cette technique permettait à son utilisateur de renverser le cours d'une bataille en insufflant l'espoir à ses troupes et en implantant la peur dans l'esprit ennemi. Ils n'étaient qu'une poignée de Jedi à pouvoir se venter de posséder un tel don et, en dépit de son jeune âge, Bastila était la personne chez qui il était le plus puissant. D' ailleurs certains disaient que sa maîtrise de la méditation de combat était digne de celle d'un maître Jedi. Ce « détail » pourrait vite s'avérer gênant songea Revan, il ne devait laisser personne ruiner ce qu'il avait commencé, pas maintenant. Il devait trouver un moyen de se débarrasser d'elle. « _Quel gâchis ! » _pensa-t-il, _« cette technique aurait pu m'être très utile, dommage qu'elle ne soit pas de mon côté… » _A cette dernière pensée une idée lui traversa l'esprit et un large sourire emplit de malice, comme si il venait d'avoir l'idée du siècle…

Talravin, une petite planète se trouvant dans le monde du noyau, insignifiante à première vue. Insignifiante, jusqu'à ce que Revan découvre que cette planète était le lieu sur lequel Bastila était née, avait grandi, son monde. Revan demanda à Malak de constituer un escadron d'une vingtaine de vaisseaux et de prendre position en orbite au-dessus de Talravin. Par cette manœuvre, le Seigneur Noir des Sith espérait provoquer un sentiment de terreur et d'effroi chez la jeune femme, qu'elle se retire des champs de batailles, lui laissant imaginer le désastre qu'il pourrait causer à son monde natal si elle se mettait encore une fois en travers de sa route.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la défaite à Coréllia mais pour Malak et les Sith cela faisait comme si elle était survenue la veille. Malak et ses hommes prirent positions au-dessus de Talravin comme l'avait ordonné son Maître. Cependant, jugeant que Revan avait été un peu trop laxiste en ne lui demandant que de stationner autour de la planète, il osa outrepasser les ordres de son Maître et laissa déverser sa rage, sa haine et sa colère sur les habitants en ordonnant à ses hommes de bombarder aléatoirement la surface de la paisible planète. Près d'un tiers de la population trouva la mort suite à cette « attaque ».

Bien qu'ayant fortement condamné les actions de son apprenti, Revan était tellement en colère, fait rarissime lui qui est toujours d'un calme insolent, qu'il défigura littéralement Malak en lui arrachant la partie inférieure de la mâchoire (ce qui lui valu une prothèse électronique pour la remplacer), Revan ne qualifiait pas ce geste comme acte de trahison ou de rébellion envers lui…jusqu'au jour ou survinrent les visions.

Depuis des jours Revan était assaillit de visions durant son sommeil. D'étranges visions lui montrant…sa chute ?

La première nuit, il cru à un mauvais rêve il changea rapidement d'avis lorsque cela se reproduisit la nuit suivante et la nuit d'après avec à chaque fois toujours un peu plus de détails.

Tout d'abord, un combat. Lui contre d'autres individus à sabre lasers dont ils n'arrivaient pas à voir le visage… « _Des Jedi » _avait-il supposé. Ensuite, un bruit sourd suivi d'une explosion, et lui, Dark Revan, s'écroulant sur le sol de son vaisseau qui, semblait-il, venait de se faire tirer dessus…vient ensuite la dernière partie, il n'en cru d'ailleurs pas ses yeux lorsqu'il se réveilla en sursaut couvert de sueur la nuit dernière, ce rire moqueur qu'il reconnu aussitôt et cette silhouette assise sur son trône, se ventant d'être le nouveau Seigneur Noir, celle de son plus fidèle lieutenant, de son apprenti mais surtout de son meilleur ami : Dark Malak…le trahissant ?

C'était trop flagrant, il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas nier cet avertissement. Il allait devoir éliminer Malak avant qu'il ne l'élimine, trahir avant d'être trahi.

Près de quinze minutes s'étaient écoulées et Revan avait enfin réussi à faire le vide dans son esprit. Il était maintenant dans une parfaite concentration, ayant l'air tellement détendu, paisible, si bien que rien ne paraissait pouvoir venir le troubler…quand soudain… « _Ça y est, que la fête commence » _pensa Revan d'un air amusé.

Inquisitor, vaisseau Amiral de la République.

« Sortie hyperespace effective dans vingt minutes » Informa une voix résonnant dans le haut parleur du hangar de l'Inquisitor. Ce vaisseau était le plus imposant des vaisseaux de guerre de la flotte de la République, quand à son vaste hangar, il pouvait facilement contenir trois Leviathan. Suite à cette annonce, les troupes de la République s'activaient à toute vitesse, équipant leurs chasseurs pour l'embuscade. Les dernières instructions furent données. Tout le monde était sur le qui-vive.

Ils étaient là tout les quatre, Avanna, la princesse de glace, surnom donnée à cause de son teint pâle et de sa longue chevelure d'un blanc aussi éclatant que sa bure, elle était aussi la sœur jumelle d'Atris, Nomi Sunrider, la sagesse incarnée, très respectée au sein de l'Ordre Jedi, aussi connue pour avoir formé Bastila, Zez-Kai Ell un petit homme au crane dégarni très habile lorsqu'il s'agissait de manier le sabre laser…et enfin, Zhar Lestin, un twilek à la peau verdâtre, avec cet accent commun aux twileks. Les quatre maîtres Jedi, accompagnés de la jeune Bastila se trouvaient dans une salle qui ressemblait à une salle de conférence avec une grande table ovale en son centre et un écran géant fixé au mur. Dans cet endroit ils pouvaient revoir tranquillement les points importants de leur missions, faire les dernières mises au point, sans être submergés par toute l'agitation extérieure.

C'était sa toute première mission et, parmi ces quatre guerriers talentueux elle ne savait pas trop à quoi elle pourrait bien servir, elle une simple padawan dénué de talent. Elle avait toujours pensé cela, même quand les autres Jedi la complimentaient sur sa méditation de combat elle se disait en elle-même « _Je ne mérite pas tant d'éloges bande d'imbéciles, sans cette technique je n'aurais même pas été retenue au sein de l'Ordre ». _A mesures que les minutes passèrentle stress ne cessait de croitre en elle et se répétait sans cesse depuis son arrivée « _Qu'est ce que je fous là moi_, _mais bordel qu'est ce que je… » _

« Tout va bien Bastila ? » Demanda Nomi d'une voix douce.

«Ou…Oui Maître…c'est juste que je ne comprends toujours pas…pourquoi m'avez-vous emmenez avec vous ? » Demanda Bastila timidement. Elle connaissait le but de leur mission mais ne savais en revanche rien sur le rôle qu'elle devait y jouer…si elle allait devoir e jouer un.

« Oh je vois, et bien, ma jeune apprentie, tout d'abord, te rappelles-tu pourquoi nous sommes ici ? »

« Oui, pour arrêter…Revan » Un frisson lui parcourut le corps lorsqu'elle prononça son nom. « Mais c'est justement ce que… » Allait-elle répliquer avant qu'Avanna ne lui coupe la parole.

« Nomi, sauf ton respect, permet moi de répondre » Dit la grande femme au teint pâle en se tournant vers Nomi, elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Avanna poursuivit. « Bastila, nous t'avons emmené avec nous afin que tu utilises ta Méditation de Combat. Même à nous quatre nous ne sommes pas sûres de vaincre Revan, mais si tu utilises ton don alors nous aurons une chance de l'emporter…tu comprends ? » En terminant sur un ton sérieux en fixant Bastila du regard.

« Heu, oui je comprends…mais je n'ai jamais utilisé ma Méditation de Combat sur un être vivant, encore moins sur un être humain…et encore moins sur quelqu'un d'aussi puissant que Revan…je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver. » Intérieurement elle était au bord des larmes, choquée de ce qu'ils allaient lui demander. La réussite de leur mission allait reposer sur ses frêles épaules, encore inexpérimentées.

Nomi se tourna alors vers Bastila et de sa voix la plus douce et calme possible elle lui répondit « Ne t'en fais pas Bastila, tout se passera bien, tu n'auras pas à lui faire face, tu resteras en dehors de l'action, là où tu pourras pleinement te concentrer sur ta Méditation de Combat. » Bastila se résigna sachant qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen d'y échapper et acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête.

« Ok, je pense qu'il est temps maintenant » lança Maître Kavar en jetant un coup d'œil par le hublot.

Leviathan, vaisseau de Dark Malak.

« Seigneurs Malak, les croiseurs de la République sont en train de nous dominé, ils essaient de nous encercler, si rien n'est fait, nous seront hors-de portée du Revanger d'un instant à l'autre » S'écria avec panique l'Amiral Saul Karath à travers son com-link.

« _Maudits rats Républicain ! » pensa _Malak avec colère_. _Il laissa s'écouler quelques secondes de réflexion avant de finalement répondre, « Vous n'avez reçu aucun ordre de mon maître ? »

« Non seingneur Malak, ni du Seigneur Revan ni même d'aucun membre du Revanger, dois-je établir une connexion ? » demanda-t-il inquiet.

« Faites cela. Prévenez moi dès que vous aurez terminé, et essayez de maintenir notre vaisseau à bonne distance du Revanger…oh et dernière chose Amiral, je ne tolérerais aucun échec » Finit-il en prenant le ton le plus menaçant qu'il pouvait, amplifier par le ton robotique que lui donnait sa prothèse.

«A …A…A vos ordres Seigneur Malak » Lâcha-t-il finalement sentant comme une présence terrifiante tout autour de lui, causé par les mots et le ton de Malak. Karath reprit son souffle et s'empressa de demander une liaison vocale et visuelle avec le pont de commande du vaisseau amiral de la flotte Sith. « Amiral en chef Xun, ici Amiral Saul Karath, me recevez-vous ? »

L'écran grésillait quand finalement la silhouette du Twilek fît son apparition.

« Ici l'amiral en chef Kifford Xun, Saul, que me vaut cet honneur ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

« La flotte de la République est en train de nous encercler, et de se mettre en travers du Leviathan et du Revanger…si rien n'est fait… » Il n'eût pas le temps d'aller plus loin l'alien à la peau orange pâle lui coupa la parole sèchement.

« Je sais ce qu'il se passe, et je sais de qui je tiens mes ordres. La situation ne requiert aucun mouvement de notre part. Est-ce que cela vous suffit Amiral ? »

« Sauf votre respect… » Tenta-t-il d'ajouter désespérément

« Ne me suis-je donc pas fait comprendre amiral Karath ? Voulez-vous en discuter personnellement avec notre Seigneur Noir ? » Menaça Xun en fusillant Karath du regard à travers l'écran. Ce dernier avait du mal à avaler sa salive à l'entente des deux mots « Seigneur Noir », il avait déjà assez à faire avec Malak, il ne voulait pas en découdre avec Revan, cela serait probablement ces derniers instants en tant qu'être vivant si il venait à discuter les ordres du Seigneur Noir devant lui.

« Je…heu…non mon Amiral, vous-avez été très clair, toutes mes excuses » balbutia-t-il timidement.

« J'ai cependant un message de la part de notre Seigneur Noir à transmettre au Seigneur Malak, accepteriez- vous de vous en occupez ? »

Interloqué par la demande, Saul Karath répondit, « Un message ? Oui certainement, je le lui transmettrais »

« Bien, je ne vois plus de raison de poursuivre cet entretien, mes salutations amiral Karath »

Sans attendre la moindre réponse de la part de son interlocuteur, Xun coupa la transmission. Saul Karath grommela et se dirigea vers la sortie en se préparant à faire face à son supérieur. Il savait que Malak allait mal réagir et puis il y avait ce message mystérieux…que pouvait-il bien contenir ?

Il déambula dans un étroit couloir, sans prêter attention aux soldats, agent de maintenance et autres membres du personnel. Dix minutes plus tard le voici arriver devant la porte de la salle de méditation dans laquelle Malak avait l'habitude de passer la plupart de son temps, il se racla la gorge, hésita plusieurs fois avant de frapper puis se lança.

« Entrez Amiral » Ordonna Malak. Ce dernier se tenait debout devant la vaste vitre qui donnait sur l'extérieur. "Allez-y, je vous écoute Amiral" Continua-t-il sans se retourner.

"Mon Seigneur, pardonnez-moi de vous informer, que, malgré ma tentative, je n'ai reçu aucun ordre de la part de l'amiral en chef du Revanger. A l'entendre, c'était comme si cela lui était égal." Malak restait muet, sans esquisser le moindre geste, « Cependant, on m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci mon Seigneur, il s'agirait d'un message du Seigneur Revan ». « _Un message ?!, Qu'est ce que tout cela signifie…il ne peut pas avoir…non c'est impossible…même lui ne pourrait pas, et pourtant… » _Il ne prêtait guère attention à ce que Saul Karath étant en train de lui raconter, trop occupé à se poser des questions, à douter.

Après un long moment de silence et d'immobilité, Malak se décida enfin à daigner se tourner vers Karath, pour lui dire simplement, « Très bien, maintenant laissez-moi, il faut que je réfléchisse. »

« Oui mon Seigneur, il le salut et quitta immédiatement la pièce. »

Une centaine de vaisseaux de la République entouraient maintenant la petite flotte Sith. L'Inquisitor, vaisseau principal de la flotte de la République se mit en entre les deux principaux vaisseaux Sith, le Revanger, vaisseau de Dark Revan et le Leviathan, celui de Dark Malak. De cette façon, aucun moyen pour l'apprenti de venir prêter main forte à son maître, ainsi l'abordage du vaisseau de Revan pourrait se faire dans les meilleures conditions.

La navette dans laquelle ont embarqué le petit groupe de Jedi et Bastila pris son envole en direction du Revanger, immédiatement prise en chasse par trois chasseurs Sith.

« Demandons contact urgent avec Inquisitor, je répète, demandons contact urgent, terminé » Commanda le pilote de la navette.

« Ici Amiral Forn Dodonna de l'Inquisitor, que ce passe-t-il ? » Résonna une voix féminine à travers le com link.

« Amiral nous sommes pris en chasse par trois, non quatre chasseurs Sith, demandons renfort de toute urgence. Terminé. » Exigea le pilote en commençant légèrement à paniquer en voyant un quatrième point lumineux rouge apparaître sur son radar.

« Le capitaine Onasi va prendre vos assaillants en charge, tenez bon. Inquisitor terminé. » Aussitôt fit, aussitôt fait, elle contacta sans perdre une seconde le capitaine de la flotte républicaine, Carth Onasi. « Capitaine Onasi, ici l'amiral Dodonna, me recevez-vous ? »

« Capitaine Onasi à votre service Amiral, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Répondit Carth d'un air amusé.

« Capitaine, la navette contenant l'escadron Jedi a été prise en chasse par 4 vaisseaux Sith…auriez-vous l'amabilité de vous en occupez capitaine ? »

« Avec plaisir mon amiral » répondit Carth avec un large sourire. « Capitaine Onasi terminé » Conclua le jeune homme. Il ordonna à ses troupes de se rassembler et de rejoindre leur vaisseau et se lança à la poursuite des chasseurs Sith.

Cinq minutes et quelques tirs de blasters plus tard et déjà deux chasseurs Sith mis hors d'état de nuire, grâce à la dextérité de Carth. « Et de deux » s'écria Carth sans cacher sa joie. « Slen, tu prends celui a trois heures et Carl celui a six heures » ordonna le jeune capitaine aux autres membres qui l'accompagnaient. Plusieurs minutes de courses poursuites et suite à un mouvement synchronisé des deux pilotes de la République les deux chasseurs Sith sont entré en collision l'un contre l'autre engendrant une explosion, en moins de dix minutes l'affaire était règlée, escortant tout de même la navette des Jedi pour plus de sécurité. L'atterrissage se fît sans encombre mais à peine avaient-ils posé le pied à terre qu'une dizaine de soldats Sith se dirigèrent vers le petit groupe de Jedi.

« Reste derrière nous mon apprentie » ordonna Nomi à Bastila qui avait revêtu la capuche de sa robe pour ne pas être reconnue.

Grâce à la force les 4 maîtres Jedi dissimuleraient la présence de Bastila, elle allait être leur botte secrète et Revan ne devait pas être alerté de sa présence.

Nomi, Avanna, Kavar et Zez-Kai ell initièrent leur sabre et laser et se ruèrent sur leurs ennemis.

Grâce à une vague de Force Nomi envoya valser cinq soldats en même temps tandis qu'en deux coups de sabre lasers Avanna en avait décapités autant. L'espace maintenant dégagé le petit groupe sortit du hangar et s'engouffra dans un petit couloir, où, étonnement personne ne se trouvait. Au travers des hublots on pouvait aisément contempler la bataille qui se déroulait à l'extérieur, des jets de lumière rouge et vert provenant des canons des vaisseaux de la République et des Sith balayaient l'espace, de lourdes explosions se firent entendre à mesure que le petit groupe continua sa route en direction du pont de commande du Revanger. Alors qu'ils passaient un tournant, un groupe quatre Jedi noirs les attendaient impatiemment, désireux d'en découdre, si bien qu'à peine les maîtres Jedi furent arrivés devant eux qu'ils initièrent leurs sabre laser desquels sortie une lame rouge écarlate, tant connu des Sith.

Bastila toujours en retrait n'a pour l'instant pas eu à fournir le moindre effort physique. Elle était déjà pleinement concentrée sur la tâche qu'elle allait devoir accomplir très bientôt. Maître Sunrider avait été claire, quoiqu'il se passe elle ne devait intervenir sous aucun prétexte, elle devait se préserver. Les quatre maîtres Jedi répondirent à leurs assaillants en allumant leurs sabres lasers à leur tour et le combat débuta. Un balai de lumières rouges, vertes et bleues commença, des étincelles virevoltaient dans tous les sens, quatre contre quatre, chacun son adversaire, le premier à terrasser son ennemi fût Kavar. Le duel fût bref, quelques échanges au sabre et Le Jedi pris facilement l'avantage sur son opposant Sith avant de le transpercer avec son sabre. Zez-Kai Ell suivit très rapidement également, bientôt rejoint par les deux femmes Jedi qui, pour ne pas perdre trop de temps utilisèrent la Force pour neutraliser leurs adversaires…c'est Jedi noirs n'étaient pas de taille pour quatre maîtres Jedi, ce n'était même pas une mise en bouche avant ce qu'ils allaient devoir affronter maintenant. Ils continuèrent leur avancée et 500 mètres plus loins se trouvèrent face à une lourde porte en acier, ils y étaient, le pont de commande du Revanger. Derrière cette lourde porte se trouvait Dark Revan.

Pont de commande du Revanger (au moment même ou la navette des Jedi se posent dans le hangar)

Assis dans sa salle de méditation depuis plus de 20 minutes maintenant, Revan sortit de sa concentration, assimila la pièce dans laquelle il se trouva et, par le biais de la Force, chercha une trace de la présence de ceux qu'il attendait impatiemment. « _Les voilà » _se dit-il. Il se releva, revêtit consciencieusement son armure, remît son masque, prît son sabre-laser et se dirigea vers le pont de commande, là où il allait recevoir ses « invités ».

« Amiral Xun ? » interrogea-t-il dan son com-link

« Oui mon Seigneur ? » répondit une voix après un petit bip de signalement.

« Je me dirige actuellement vers le pont de commande. Veillez à faire évacuer le personnel aussi vite que possible. Vous coordonnerez les opérations depuis le pont supérieur. Je veux également un rapport de la situation extérieur. » Ordonna-t-il alors qu'il entreprît de franchir un petit corrdior qui donnait accès à l'ascenseur principale du Revanger.

« A vos ordres mon Seigneur. Pour ce qui est de la situation à l'extérieur du vaisseau, tout se passe exactement comme souhaitez, la République crois dur comme fer nous avoir eu par surprise, ils nous ont encerclé comme cela avait été envisagé et ils nous ont séparé du Leviathan…ah et en parlait de ce dernier, l'amiral Saul Karath m'a contacté pour propester contre notre passivité quand à l'embuscade. Je l'ai vite remis à sa place et lui ai transmis votre requête mon Seigneur. » Répondit Xun d'une calme malgré l'agitation dû à l'évacuation.

« Parfait. Je paierais cher pour voir la tête de se cher Malak lorsqu'il comprendra ce qu'il lui arrive. Je suis arrivé, communication terminée»

L'ascenseur stoppa sa montée, les portes s'ouvrirent et Revan poursuivit son chemin à travers un vaste et long couloir, au bout de celui-ci un carrefour, il prît le couloir en face de lui, au bout duquel se trouvais l'accès au pont principal, et à une lourde porte en acier. Une fois devant celle-ci, il entra les codes d'accès pour la déverrouillée et pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce. Vingt minutes auparavant, elle était quasiment pleine, maintenant seuls une dizaine de soldats dont l'amiral Xun restaient. Revan se dirigea vers se dernier.

« Amiral, oh je vois que vous n'avez pas traînez » dit il avec un grand sourire, « rappelez moi de vous allouer une promotion quand tout sera fini »

« Je n'y manquerais pas mon Seigneur » répliqua Xun pour le taquiner. Revan laissa échapper un rire et il continua.

« Nos invités seront là d'un instant à l'autre. Veuillez libérez la salle Amiral. » Et en se tournant vers un petit groupe de Jedi noirs il poursuivit, « vous aussi messieurs, vous pouvez disposez. Votre aide ne sera pas nécessaire. »

« Oui Maître » répondirent les Jedi noirs à l'unisson.

Juste avant de quitter la piève, l'amiral Xun notifia sur son holopad un message en provenance du Leviathan, le lisant il se tourna vers Revan et lui dit « Mon Seigneur, ceci vient d'arriver du Leviathan, vous devriez y jettez un œil » puis il lui montra le message qui disait :

« _Seigneur Revan, _

_Ordre de tir de missile : Confirmée. _

_Cible : Revanger_

_Procédure Alpha amorcée, imminente dans 5 minutes._

_Neutralisation des missiles: Mission accomplie_

_Neutralisation Système Auto Défense : Mission accomplie_

_Reprogrammation du SAD : Mission accomplie_

_Mines Gaz : activées_

_Demande autorisation de rapatriement des 5 membres Zeta à bord du Revanger. »_

« Hum, je vois, bien voilà une bonne chose de réglée. Dit-il avec une minime dose de regret relisant le message plusieurs fois de suite. « Amiral, rapatrier nos troupes saines et sauves. Vous pouvez disposer, les voilà » conclut-il avec un large sourire terrifiant, le regard rivé sur la lourde porte en acier.


	2. Chapter 2

Leviathan (10 minutes après arrivée des Jedi)

Un groupe de cinq personnes s'est infiltré à bord du vaisseau de Malak sur ordre de l'amiral en chez Kifford Xun, ils se font appelé l'équipe Zeta. D'anciens chasseurs de primes ou mercenaires convertis en redoutables assassins Sith, entraînés par nul autre que Revan lui-même. A leur tête une femme, Générale Risu.

« Mon Général, Système Auto Défense neutralisée, passons à l'étape deux » annonça un des membres de l'équipe.

« Reçu cinq sur cinq » Répondit la jeune femme. Elle était originaire de la planète Asian, elle avait le teint mâte, les yeux plissés, trait physique typiques des habitants de cette planète, elle arborait une longue chevelure d'un noir très sombre et une combinaison commune à tout les assassins Sith, souple, confortable très moulante mais surtout diablement résistante.

Risu et deux de ses acolytes se dirigèrent maintenant vers la salle des machines pour y neutraliser les missiles et reprogrammer le Système d'Auto Destruction (SAD). Grâce à la légendaire discrétion des assassins ils n'eurent aucun mal à neutraliser les quelques agents de maintenances et autres gardes qui occupaient les lieux. Revan leurs avaient même appris une technique permettant de dissimuler leur présence, de cette façon, aucune chance pour Malak de contrecarrer leur plan.

« On a fini ici » Dit-elle à son équipe une fois les dernières tourelles désactivées et le SAD reprogrammé. « Activées les mines Gaz une fois que nous seront dans la navette ». Puis elle sortit un holopad de sa poche et envoya un message au Revanger.

Depuis qu'il eut reçu le message il était nerveux. Il ne l'avait cependant toujours pas écouté, mais le redoutait pleinement. Vêtu de son attirail habituel, Malak, après avoir fait les cent pas pendant plusieurs minutes, se décida enfin à consulter la missive qui lui avait été remis par L'amiral Karath.

Parmi les Sith, Malak s'était constituer une petite armée, il avait réussi à rallier des soldats à sa cause en leur promettant une toute autre façon de faire que celle de Revan, plus proches des anciennes traditions Sith que ne le faisais actuellement son maître. Tout l'équipage du Leviathan était dévoué corps et âme à Malak, et à lui seul, et ça le Seigneur Sith s'en était assuré.

Il s'assit à son bureau, sur sa chaise en cuir, introduit la disquette dans son ordinateur et lança le message. L'écran se brouilla et un petit bip signala le commencement du message. Le visage masqué de Revan apparût et il dit,

_« Surpris ? Cela fait plusieurs mois que je t'observe Malak. Je suis déçu, terriblement déçu. Tu as toujours été lâche, mais je ne pensais pas que tu étais à se point stupide. Vouloir usurper le titre de Seigneur Noir des Sith, en m'attaquant à distance ? Laisse-moi rire. _

_Au moment où tu seras en train de regarder cela, il sera déjà trop tard. _

_Je donnerais cher pour voir la tête que tu fais en ce moment._

_Ta mort se fera dans l'ignorance la plus totale._

_Je t'ai déjà trouvé un remplaçant, enfin, une remplaçante._

_Adieu Malak. »_

Les yeux écarquillés, un mélange de rage, de haine et d'incrédulité dans son regard. Il se leva d'un coup et d'un revers de la main, envoya tout ce qui se trouvait à porter de sa main voler contre les parois du vaisseau. Il attrapa son com-link et hurla

« Amiral Karath ! Est-ce que ce foutu missile est près à être tirer ? »

« S…Seigneur Malak, nous avons un problème, les…les systèmes ne répondent plus, plus rien ne répond » Répondit-il d'une voix tremblante.

« Préparer moi une capsule de sauvetage, sur le champ » Ordonna-t-il de plus en plus en colère.

« Impossible mon Seigneur…les capsules ont toutes été larguées »

« QUOI ?! » Et avant qu'il puisse ajouter autre chose il fût stopper par une alarme stridente et une voix féminine venant des haut-parleurs du vaisseau.

« _Attention ! Système d'Auto Destruction enclenché. Attention ! Compte à rebours avant Auto Destruction 30 secondes. »_

Suite à cette annonce les membres de l'équipage du Leviathan se mirent à courir dans tout les sens. Les techniciens essayèrent des dizaines de fois de stopper le compte à rebours mais sans succès. Les portes donnant accès à la salle des machines étaient scellées de même que celles menant au hangar. Même avec la Force et le côté obscur à ses côtés Malak était impuissant.

_« Auto Destruction imminente. Compte à rebours avant explosion 5. 4. 3. 2. 1 »_

Au loin, un bruit sourd se fît entendre, un gigantesque halo de feu était visible dans l'espace et l'on pouvait voir la carcasse du vaisseau Sith doucement se détaché de sa position initiale pour sombrer dans les bas-fonds de la galaxie emportant au passage les trois quarts des vaisseaux présents autour de lui, aussi bien Sith que Républicain. Les autres vaisseaux, guidés par L'inquisitor firent demi-tour, chassés par l'explosion mais aussi par les quelques chasseurs Sith qui avaient survécu.

A bord du Revanger, les Jedi avaient été témoins du chaos, tous choqués. Ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer mais savait que désormais ils étaient livrés à eux-mêmes. Bastila n'en crût pas ses yeux, déjà en pleine concentration sur sa Méditation de Combat, elle sentait toutes ses vies s'éteindre les unes après les autres…elle dû cependant se ressaisir très rapidement. En effet, à quelque mètre d'eux, derrière cette porte se trouvait le Seigneur Noir, Revan et ils devaient à tout prix l'arrêter, maintenant plus que jamais. Sinon cette opération n'aurait été rien d'autre qu'un coup de vent, lourd de conséquence.

Nomi demanda à Bastila de rester en arrière, sa présence étant toujours dissimuler par les quatre maîtres, l'enveloppa d'un champ de Force qui la rendit invisible, et lui fît signe de commencer de pourquoi elle était là. Elle pouvait le sentir, derrière cette porte, il était bien-là. En revanche elle ne sentait que lui, peut-être que sa puissance était telle qu'elle sublimait toute trace d'autre présence autour de lui, pensa-t-elle.

Les quatre maîtres Jedi, à l'unisson tendirent un bras en avant, se concentrèrent, et envoyèrent une vague de Force qui fît voler la porte en acier. Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce où les attendait patiemment Revan. Avanna jetta un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce, personne. Surprenant, mais c'était une bonne chose. Aucun soldat, Jedi noirs pour les distraire, ils pourraient donc se concentrer pleinement sur leur cible.

Revan restait immobile. Avec son masque mis sur son visage, nul ne pût dire où se portait son regard. Puis après quelques secondes de silence Nomi prit la parole.

« Revan. Nous sommes venus t'arrêter. C'est fini pour toi » Lança-t-elle d'une voix pleine de conviction. Ce dernier fît les cent pas ne les quittant pas un instant du regard.

« Tu n'as aucun moyen d'y échapper Revan. Rends toi, ne nous force pas à employer la manière forte. » Enchaîna Kavar.

Revan se mît à rire, un profond rire lourd et moqueur. Puis pour la première fois depuis l'entrée des Jedi il prit la parole.

« Je pense que vous surestimez votre position. Vous pensez réellement avoir une chance contre moi ? » Il fît une légère pause pour constater la situation, il manquait une personne. « Tiens, vous n'êtes que 4 finalement. »

« Tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi arrogant. Cela aura raison de toi » Ajouta Avanna.

Il poussa un grand soupir et répondit « De la confiance ma chère, nuance. Je savais qu'Atris n'aurait pas le courage de venir d'elle-même. Assez parlé maintenant, je suis déçu, je m'attendais à autre chose. Je n'ai plus de raison d'attendre. Votre chemin s'arrête là » Dit-il en sortant son sabre laser duquel émergea une lame rouge écarlate.

Les quatre Jedi l'imitèrent et dégainèrent leurs sabre-lasers, puis ils se lancèrent à l'assault de Revan. A première vue, le combat aurait pu sembler largement déséquilibré, quatre contre un, mais Revan étant l'homme qu'il était, il compensa largement la supériorité numérique de ses adversaires. Zez-Kai Ell tenta de lui envoyer une vague de Force aussitôt annulé par une autre vague de Force que Revan avait envoyé. Avanna surgit sur sa gauche et tenta de lui asséner un coup au niveau de ses jambes. En un battement de cil, Revan esquiva, sur sa droite Nomi tenta de le blesser au bras, là encore Revan n'eut aucun mal à éviter l'attaque. Kavar sauta dans les airs et se lança à son tour, espérant profiter d'une ouverture provoquée par Avanna et Nomi mais Revan bougea si vite qu'il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre se qu'il se passait et en un éclair le Seigneur Sith se trouvait maintenant au dessus de Kavar et d'un coup de point combiné avec la force l'envoya s'écraser contre le sol.

Les Jedi se regroupèrent autour de Kavar pour l'aider à se relever et marquèrent un temps d'arrêt. Revan prit alors la parole.

« C'est donc tout ce qu'est capable l'élite de la chevalerie Jedi. Pathétique. » Sur un ton dédaigneux.

Et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se ruer sur les quatre Jedi à pleine vitesse, il se stoppa net.

« Que se passe-t-il Revan, un problème ? » lança ironiquement Maître Zez-Kai Ell devinant quel en pouvait être la cause.

« _Putain mais c'est quoi se bordel. Pourquoi est ce que je ne peux plus bouger ? » _Son esprit se mit à gamberger. Devait-il poursuivre son attaque ? Et s'il se faisait contrer ? « _J'hallucine, c'est une blague. »_

Assise dans la position du lotus, Bastila concentrait toute son énergie sur la pièce en face d'elle. Elle ressentait parfaitement les cinq individus qui s'y trouvaient. Elle s'était réciter le code des Jedi pour apaiser son esprit et maintenant elle était prête à entrer en jeu.

Elle puisa dans sa fois envers les Jedi pour en tirer toute la confiance qu'elle avait en eux et la transmettre à ses compagnons. Ces derniers sentirent une vague d'énergie envahir leur corps, les sentiments de confiance, de courage vinrent remplacer le doute et la peur.

Puis elle concentra son effort sur le cinquième individu. Elle eu beaucoup de mal à se connecter à lui, mais à force de caractère elle parvint à implanter un léger sentiment de doute, d'hésitation, c'était le mieux qu'elle puisse faire. « _Espérons que cela sois suffisant_ » se dit-elle.

Dans un cri d'élan commun les quatre Jedi bondirent d'un coup sur Revan, qui, hésitant ne pouvait pas contre-attaquer, seulement se défendre. Soudain, il fît le rapprochement avec certaines choses qu'ils avaient lu sur une certaine personne.

« _Je vois. Alors c'est donc cela son pouvoir. La fameuse Méditation de Combat. »_

Malgré leur instantané regain d'énergie les Jedi ne parvinrent toujours pas à déstabiliser Revan. « Quel puissance, être capable de résister non seulement à quatre maître Jedi simultanément mais en plus contenir l'effet de la Méditation de Combat, cet homme est terrifiant » pensa Nomi avec effroi. Le Seigneur Noir subissait maintenant un assaut frénétique sans interruptions de la part de ses adversaires, enchaînant vague de Force, poussée d'énergie et coups de sabre. Revan, tout en parant les attaques une à une s'interrogea, dans son esprit.

«_Finalement ils ne s'étaient pas trompés, elle est bien présente…mais où est-elle ? A je vois, ils l'ont dissimulée. Je parie que si j'élimine l'auteur de cette supercherie, elle se révèlera. Nomi. »_

Revan envoya une puissante vague de Force pour se libérer de ses assaillants et fit un pas en retrait pour évaluer la situation. Et, en faisant comme si il parlait à une personne présente autre-part que dans la pièce il dit.

« C'est un pouvoir très intéressant que tu as là. »

Les quatre Jedi se regardèrent interloqués. Ils ne comprenaient pas de quoi il parlait, mais le découvrirent immédiatement lorsque Revan continua.

« Alors vous en êtes arrivé là. Utiliser la supercherie, la lâcheté pour vous battre. Je ne sais pas où tu es, mais je sais que tu es là. Ton don est intéressant, mais hélas CE N'EST PAS ASSEZ POUR M'ARRETER ! » Cria-t-il en concentrant la Force en lui ce qui eut pour cause d'annihiler totalement les effets de la Méditation de Combat.

En un éclair il se téléporta derrière Zez-Kai Ell et sans que ce dernier ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, le décapita. Les trois autres, sous le choc, se jettèrent désespérément à corps perdu sur Revan qui ne bougea pas. Il déchaîna un tourbillon de Force qui fit envoler ses ennemis et les fit s'écraser violemment sur le sol. La première à se relever fût Avanna, qui, en dernier recours jeta son sabre-laser en direction de Revan. D'un coup sec il le coupa en deux, et vint planter sa lame rouge vif dans le corps de la jeune femme.

Il poursuivit sur sa lancée en balayant d'un revers de la main le pauvre Kavar qui venait à peine de se relever. Ce dernier heurta violemment la lourde porte en acier et tomba raide mort la tête la première. Trois de tombés, ne reste plus qu'un. Nomi, incapable de bouger, malgré toute sa force et sa volonté se mit à trembler de terreur. Même les effets de la Méditation de Combat de Bastila n'y changèrent rien. Revan s'approcha doucement d'elle, comme un prédateur preès à bondir sur sa proie. Il leva sa main droite et exerçait maintenant un étranglement avec la Force sur la Jedi.

« Pitié Revan » implora-t-elle désespérément. L'étranglement se fit de plus en plus fort et au bout de quelques secondes elle perdit connaissance et son corps se coucha sur le sol.

C'est à ce moment là que Revan pu enfin ressentir sa présence. Il se retourna et jeta un œil dans le couloir qui menait au pont. Il l'aperçut enfin, le champ de Force s'étant levé. Une silhouette se releva et en cherchant avec la Force il pouvait dire que cette silhouette était partagée entre terreur et colère. A sa surprise, la silhouette s'avançait vers lui, il pouvait maintenant clairement distinguer son visage, quelque chose en sa démarche lui paraissait un brin familier.

« Tu…Vous…Espèce de monstre » Sécria-t-elle, presque en sanglot. Elle enleva sa capuche, décrocha son sabre-laser de sa ceinture et le serra très fort entre ses mains comme ci il en allait de sa vie…ce qui, au regard de la situation allait être le cas.

Le terme « monstre » lui paraissait quelque peu exagéré, mais considérant le carnage dont il avait été l'auteur il se dit qu'il l'avait bien mérité. Ce n'était pas nouveau pour lui, c'est ce que la plupart des habitants de la République pensait de lui, aussi faux que cela puisse être.

« Je…Je te hais. » elle brandit fièrement son sabre duquel sortis deux lames jaunes. « Pour Talravin, et pour les maîtres Jedi, je vais me battre même si je dois en mourir. » Aveugler par sa rage elle commença à courir en direction de Revan.

« Pour une simple padawan tu as un sacré cran et du caractère. J'adore. Rassure-toi, tu ne mourras pas aujourd'hui. »

Et sur ces mots il désengagea son sabre laser, et lança des éclairs de Force en direction de la jeune femme. Celle-ci mis son sabre en opposition pour parer l'attaque mais les éclairs à sa stupéfaction s'enroulèrent tout autour de son sabre-laser ce qui provoqua une surtension du cristal qui explosa littéralement à la figure de la jeune femme et trébucha durement au sol. Elle vit une flaque rouge, son propre sang coulait et lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Revan était juste au-dessus d'elle, il leva la main…et se fût la dernière chose qu'elle vit, ses yeux se fermèrent et elle tomba inconsciente.

« Merde j'y suis allé un peu fort. Si je ne fais rien elle va mourir. » S'inquiéta Revan. « Aie, le cœur est touché. Ces techniques de soin seront inefficaces. Je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix. »

A contrecœur il se résigna, une seule technique pouvait totalement la guérir mais elle n'était pas sûre à cent pour cent. Cette technique consistait à lier la vie du soigneur à celle de la victime pour transférer l'énergie vitale qui lui permettrait de se soigner. Il avait pris connaissance de l'existence de ce genre de technique du temps où il s'était rendu sur Malachor V, après les guerres Mandaloriennes. Théoriquement sa devrait fonctionner, mais aucun de ceux qui ont tenté cette technique n'ont eu le résultat escompté, faute de puissance. Là, en revanche, la puissance c'était pas ce qu'il manquait à Revan, mais toujours est-il que les chances de succès restaient minces.

Il retira son gantelet et posa délicatement sa main sur le cœur de Bastila. Au travers de la Force il chercha une étincelle de vie, la moindre petite étincelle de vie dans le corps inerte de la jeune femme. Une fois celle-ci atteinte, il se concentra pour laisser traverser l'énergie de son corps vers celui de Bastila. Il sentit la connexion se faire, pendant un bref instant cela lui sembla étrangement familier. En y repensant, depuis que la jeune femme avait fait son apparition ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait ce sentiment.

Ses pensées furent vite évaporées lorsqu'il sentit la poitrine de Bastila bouger. Ca y est, elle réagissait à l'énergie de Revan, et l'entaille profonde à son cœur commença à guérir, une fois complètement refermée, il stoppa le transfert d'énergie. Bastila étant saine et sauve, il avait un autre problème à régler. Maintenant ils allaient être liés de façon permanente, et pour l'instant ils devaient fermer ce lien. Il accrocha son sabre-laser à sa ceinture, et chercha son com-link.

« Amiral Xun, j'ai besoin d'une équipe médicale sur le pont tout de suite. J'ai terminé ici, amorcez un voyage en direction de Koriban. Je vous retrouve plus tard. Terminé »

Cinq minutes plus tard, l'équipe médicale fit son apparition sur le pont, Revan prit Bastila dans ses bras, et la déposa sur le brancard.

« Alerter moi dès qu'elle se réveille. Et envoyer une équipe pour nettoyer ça » Ordonna-t-il en montrant les corps des quatre Jedi.

« Oui mon Seigneur » Répondit le médecin.

Entre temps, Revan avait réussi à bloquer le lien. Pour l'instant elle ne devait rien savoir. Il n'allait pas user de ses prodigieux pouvoirs de télépathie sur elle. Ni la torture. Non, il avait envisagé une toute autre méthode, plus délicate…à l'image de la jeune femme qu'il venait de sauver.

Mine de rien, ce ne fût pas une partie de rigolade, et même si il en sortait grandement victorieux, Revan avait perdu beaucoup de soldats. Mais le jeu en valait largement la chandelle et, lui mieux que personne savait que parfois certains sacrifices étaient nécessaires. Du moins c'est ce qu'il essayait de se convaincre. Il décida de se retirer dans sa salle de méditation pour s'y reposer un peu avant d'arriver sur Korriban. Le transfert d'énergie l'avait complètement épuiser.


	3. Chapter 3

Quelques heures plus tard, le Revanger entama sa sortie hyperespace au dessus de Korriban, la planète des Siths. Revan, qui s'était intentionnellement plongé dans un état de stase, se réveilla et fût alerter via son com-link de l'arrivée à destination. Le vaisseau, amorça lentement sa descente vers la capitale, Dreshdae.

Korriban était un monde peut attrayant, en grande partie recouvert de montagnes rocheuses et de sable ainsi que de ruines d'anciens temple Sith. C'était la planète symbolique des Sith, imprégnée des énergies du côté obscur et Revan en avait fait la planète mère de son nouvel et grandissant empire.

Revan, en reprenant connaissance, s'étira de longues secondes puis revêtit son attirail habituel, recouvra son visage avec son masque et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie pour constater l'état de sa nouvelle « invitée ». Il posa sa main sur le scanner et la porte s'ouvrit.

« Docteur comment va-t-elle ? » Demanda-t-il avec une réelle préoccupation.

Bastila était allongée sur un lit, un masque respirateur sur sa bouche, un bracelet autour se son avant bras droit relier à un écran de contrôle pour contrôler sa pression artérielle et un cathéter relier à une poche de transfusion. Des électrodes étaient placées sur sa poitrine pour contrôler les battements de son cœur.

« Et bien, ses blessures son presque guéries, ses signe vitaux sont bon. Elle récupère bien. »

« Très bien. Plonger la dans un léger sommeil et amener là dans la cellule que je lui ai réservé. »

« A vos ordres mon Seigneur. »

Revan jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers Bastila puis quitta la pièce. Il se dirigea vers la rampe d'accès du vaisseau pour se rendre à l'académie Sith, académie qu'il avait totalement restauré et dans laquelle il avait établi ses quartiers. Les soldats Sith présents sur la piste d'atterrissage s'alignèrent de part et d'autre de la rampe et s'inclinèrent lorsque le Seigneur Noir descendit devant eux. Revan hocha la tête, les saluèrent puis monta dans une navette qui allait l'emmenée jusque dans ses quartiers. Une fois arrivée à l'académie, il ne prit pas la peine de saluer les quelques élèves, maîtres présents et à grandes enjambées se précipita dans sa salle personnel. Il était maintenant temps de se concentrer sur Bastila, les prochaines semaines allaient être capitales.

Bastila se réveilla doucement. Elle ouvrit les yeux subitement, mais les referma aussitôt. Elle venait de passer plusieurs heures dans le noir et devait se raccommoder à la lumière. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour que ceux-ci assimilent la clarté de la pièce et, tout doucement, elle se redressa. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait un mauvais rêve et de s'être réveiller en sursaut dans sa chambre…à l'exception que le lieu lui était totalement étranger.

Sa vue étant redevenue normale, elle parcourut l'endroit du regard. Elle n'était définitivement pas dans sa chambre, d'ailleurs cette pièce pouvait être n'importe quoi sauf une chambre. Elle était encore dans le brouillard, ne se rappelait pas comment elle avait atterri ici, et sans s'en rendre compte se leva machinalement et se retrouva au centre de la pièce. La jeune femme tourna sur elle-même en examinant sa nouvelle demeure. A première vue elle paraissait saine et plutôt bien ordonnée.

Un tapis rectangulaire au centre, une petite table de chevet en bois, sur laquelle résidait un petit pot de fleurs exotiques, posé contre l'un des murs et un lit une personne collé au mur opposé. Une petite fenêtre était présente sur le troisième mur, Bastila s'approcha de celle-ci et jeta un œil vers l'extérieur. Pour une quelconque raison l'endroit lui rappelait quelque chose, sur l'instant elle ne pouvait pas dire quoi. Elle se refocalisa sur la pièce et plus particulièrement sur la lourde porte qui la retenait enfermée. Bastila s'en approcha et à sa grande surprise aucun moyen de l'ouvrir de l'intérieur, aucune serrure, aucun mécanisme ou tout autre chose du genre. Considérant l'endroit, excepté les petites « décorations » cela ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une cellule.

Elle s'en alla vers le lit, s'assit dessus, la couverture était plutôt douce au contact, elle s'allongea pour réfléchir, posa sa tête sur l'un des oreillers qui, était étonnement moelleux. « _Me voilà prisonnière » _se dit Bastila inquiète.

Elle se releva d'un seul coup, frappée par un violent mal de tête, comme si elle venait de se prendre un coup de massue, puis des images se mirent à défilées dans sa tête. Sa mémoire lui revint en un instant. L'embuscade, l'explosion du deuxième vaisseau Sith, la défaite, la mort des maîtres des Jedi et enfin sa défaite à elle, face à Revan. Tout lui revenait, et tout prenait sens maintenant : Bastila était devenue la prisonnière du Seigneur Noir des Sith, de Dark Revan. La terreur l'envahie et à cet instant même l'imposante porte qui gardait sa cellule s'ouvrit et il se trouvait juste derrière. Bastila terrorisée sauta du lit et alla se mettre au fond de la piéce, mettant autant d'espace que possible entre elle et Revan. Son corps s'était mit à trembler et elle était à deux doigts de le supplier de ne pas lui faire de mal.

Revan entra nonchalamment dans la pièce, poussa un léger soupir et pris la parole.

« Détends toi Bastila, je ne te veux aucun mal »

Sa voix était douce et cela interloqua Bastila. Pour une raison qui lui était totalement inconnue, l'intonation de celle-ci et sa douceur lui semblait familière. L'effet fût immédiat, elle se ressaisit, repris le contrôle d'elle-même et se prépara à répondre mais Revan continua.

« De plus, tu ne devrais pas t'agiter comme cela après ce que tu viens de subir. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Questionna-t-elle encore sous le choc.

Revan passa devant-elle sereinement, puis face à la vitre, son regard se perdant dans les vastes étendues désertiques sur lesquels donnait la fenêtre il reprit,

« Ton sabre-laser t'a exlposé au visage, c'est ce qui ta blessé. » Il se retourna vers elle pour voir sa réaction et en voyant son incompréhension il ajouta. « J'ai… en quelque sorte… causé l'explosion, et je te prie de m'en excuser, te blesser n'était pas dans mes intentions. »

Bastila posa sa main à l'endroit même ou se trouvait la blessure quelques heures auparavant, se demandant comment elle pouvait encore tenir debout.

« Au cas où cela t'intéresserais, c'est moi qui t'es soigné. Si je n'avais rien fait tu serais morte à l'heure ou je te parle. »

Si Revan attendait de la reconnaissance, ce n'est certainement pas Bastila qui allait lui en donner. Elle se contrefichait de savoir qui l'avait soignée ou sauvée, à cet instant tout ce qui la préoccupait était de savoir ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Puis, elle pensa au quatre maître qui l'accompagnait.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait de Maître Nomi et des autres ? » Lui demanda-t-elle avec rage.

« Ils osaient se faire appeler maître, quel audace, pathétiques. Trois d'entre eux sont morts sur le vaisseau et l'autre, et bien, je l'ai tout simplement relâchée »

_ Relâchée ?_ Avait-elle bien entendue son dernier mot, _il l'a relâchée ? _Incrédule elle lâcha,

« Pardon ? »

Revan poussa un soupir d'ennuie et répéta. « Je l'ai relâchée. Je ne voyais aucun intérêt à la gardée prisonnière ni encore moins à la tuée, elle ne présente plus une menace pour moi, alors pourquoi pas ? »

_Un Seigneur Sith, Dark Revan, faire preuve de clémence ? C'est une blague ? _Pensa la jeune femme. Cependant cela ne lui disait toujours pas ce qu'il allait advenir d'elle. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et demanda d'une voix hésitante,

« Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ? »

« Tu n'en as pas la moindre idée ? » Lui répondit-il surpris. «Soit, mais avant de te répondre, je souhaiterais savoir si tu as été témoin de l'explosion qui s'est produite juste avant notre affrontement. »

« Oui, nous l'avons tous vu. » Rétorqua-t-elle amèrement. Un nombre indéfinis de soldats d la République avaient été emporté dans l'explosion, ce qui attristait profondément la jeune femme.

« Sais-tu comment c'est arrivé ? » Bastila secoua la tête en guise de non et Revan continua. « J'ai fais explosé le vaisseau de Malak. » Révéla-t-il avec de la froideur dans sa voix. Et, en regardant Bastila droit dans les yeux il ajouta, « Et je vais faire de toi ma nouvelle apprentie. »

Sa dernière phrase eut pour effet de donner un frisson à la jeune Jedi, elle faisait écho dans sa tête. Quelle arrogance. Plutôt mourir que de se ranger au côté de Revan songea-t-elle.

Sans même s'en rendre compte elle lui cria au visage.

« Jamais ! Je préfère mourir que de rejoindre quelqu'un comme toi. »

Sa réplique fît rire Revan, combien de fois avait il entendu ses prisonners prononcés cette phrase, des centaines, des milliers de fois. Le masque empêchait Bastila de voir sa réaction mais elle était certaine qu'il roula des yeux.

« Tu auras beau me torturer autant de fois qu'il te plaira, jamais je ne deviendrais comme toi. » Ajouta-t-elle déterminée.

Encore une fois en guise de réponse, Revanse se mit à rire. Non pas un rire moqueur, mais plutôt comme si Bastila venait de lui conter une blague tordante.

« Te torturer ? En voilà une idée. Je n'emploie jamais ce genre de méthode. La torture ne même pas à la loyauté ou à la confiance, mais à la peur, la crainte. Certes cela serait diablement efficace si je m'acharnais sur toit jours et nuit et je pourrais facilement te briser en quelques jours. Je veux que tu me rejoignes de ton plein gré… »

« Etre l'apprentie d'un monstre ne me tente pas le moins du monde, je suis une Jedi et aussi longtemps que je vivrais je te résisterais. » Dit-elle fermement, sa voix pleine de dévotion.

« Je dois l'avouer que pour une padawan, tu as du cran et beaucoup de courage. » Affirma Revan sur un ton élogieux. « Peu de gens, y compris parmi mes pires ennemis, peuvent se venter de m'avoir tenu tête comme tu le fais, à ta place nombres de personnes se serait mis à genoux pour implorer ma pitié, je suis plutôt impressionné par ton audace. »

Considérant l'être qu'elle avait devant elle il est vrai que Bastila avait de la chance d'être encore envie, de plus un poids se souleva et elle était soulagée d'apprendre qu'elle allait échapper à la torture. Loin d'elle l'idée de remercier son geôlier, mais cela lui donnerait du temps de répit en attendant peut-être d'être secouru par les autres Jedi, ou éventuellement de tenter de s'échapper de sa cellule et de les alerter.

« Je disais donc, Je veux que tu me rejoignes de ton plein gré. » Dit-il en ignorant complètement ce que la jeune Jedi venait de dire. «Je sens un énorme potentiel encore inexploité en toi, la tâche sera difficile, un véritable défi, mais peu importe le temps que cela prendra, je t'ouvrirais les yeux, je te montrerais les mensonges dont tu as été victime, je briserais les chaînes que le Conseil à placé pour te contrôler et t'empêcher de réaliser ton véritable potentiel. Tôt ou tard, Bastila, tu seras libre. »

Et sur ces derniers mots il lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la sortie. Avant de quitter la pièce il se tourna une dernière fois vers elle et dit.

« Un repas te sera apporté d'ici quelques heures. En attendant, je te suggère de te reposer. Je reviendrais te voir demain matin. Bonne nuit Bastila. »


	4. Chapter 4

Les heures qui suivirent paressèrent être d'interminables minutes. Bastila tournait en rond dans sa cellule, incapable de rester en place. Ses pensées étaient dispersées. Elle se demandait lequel des quatre avaient survécu, et espéra du plus profond de son cœur que c'était Nomi, elle poussa un profond soupir et s'assit sur le lit. Elle tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit, récita plusieurs fois le code des Jedi,

« _Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il n'y a que la paix_

_ Il n'y a pas d'ignorance, il n'y a que la connaissance_

_ Il n'y a pas de passion, il n'y a que la sérénité_

_ Il n'y a pas de chaos, il n'y a que l'harmonie_

_ Il n'y a pas de mort, il n'y a que la Force. »_

Une fois le calme revenu dans son esprit, elle se concentra sur sa situation. Elle devait absolument trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici, mais comment faire ? Il lui fallait trouver un prétexte pour avoir du temps hors de sa cellule dans un premier temps. Peu importe ce que Revan pourrait lui dire, montrer, elle resterait sur ses convictions. Après tout il était un Sith, et les Sith mentent pour parvenir à leur fin…en quoi serait-ce différent cette fois ?

Elle prit sa tête entre ses deux mains, un air désespéré, ferma les yeux et soupira une fois de plus, seul un miracle pouvait la tirer de cette dangereuse situation. Elle se laissa basculer en arrière, sa tête venant s'affaler sur l'un des deux oreillers, quelque chose lui revint subitement en tête.

C'était la toute première fois qu'elle se trouvait seule en sa présence, pourtant quelque chose émanant de Revan lui semblait familier. Sa présence tout d'abord, maintenant qu'elle y repensait, lorsqu'ils étaient à bord de son vaisseau, et maintenant sa voix. Elle fût soudainement ramener à la réalité par les gargouillis que produisit son ventre. Elle ne pouvait dire combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis la visite de Revan mais une chose était sure, elle était affamée.

Revan arpentait les larges couloirs de l'académie, passant devant l'immense bibliothèque dont il avait lui-même fournit les trois-quarts des ouvrages qu'il avait amassés au cours de ses nombreux voyages. A cette heure-ci l'endroit était pratiquement désert, mis à part quelques soldats qui montaient la garde. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à traverser la pièce centrale de l'académie il sentit une présence derrière lui.

« Qu'allez vous faire d'elle mon Seigneur ? » Demanda un homme d'une voix méprisante.

« Kane. On écoute aux portes maintenant ? » Répliqua Revan sans même se retourner.

Dans la pénombre du couloir, un sombre individu s'avança vers le Seigneur Noir. Il avait la peau très pâle, des yeux d'un jaune vif, les veines de ses tempes ressortaient signe qu'il s'était totalement tourné vers le côté obscur de la Force. Il vint faire face à Revan et de sa voix rugueuse poursuivit,

« Non mon Seigneur, je ne me permettrais pas un tel sacrilège. » Il s'inclina devant Revan comme pour se faire pardonner. Le Seigneur Noir lui fît signe de se relever et le jeune Jedi Noir continua,

« Mon Seigneur, si vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour la faire parler ou de la torturer, je suis votre homme. » Dit-il sa voix emplit du désir de faire souffrir. « J'ai également entendu dire que la place d'apprenti du Seigneur Noir était vacante ? » Interrogea-t-il visiblement très intéressé par cette dernière info.

« Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite ici. Rassure-toi, elle ne sera pas libre longtemps, j'ai déjà trouvé quelqu'un pour remplacer Malak. Ce que je compte faire d'elle ne te regarde en rien, Kane. Et j'apprécie ta sollicitude mais je m'en occuperais personnellement. »

Kane, un jeune sith totalement dépourvu d'humanité et égocentrique ne rêvait que d'une chose, devenir l'apprenti de Revan et, un jour, dans la tradition ancestrale des Sith, prendre sa place. Il espérait secrètement que c'était e lui dont il parlait lorsqu'il disait avoir trouvé un nouvel apprenti. Il était prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins. Kane ne représentait pas une menace pour Revan, mais ce dernier gardait tout de même un œil sur lui, au cas où.

« Sauf votre respect mon Seigneur, cette tâche est indigne d'un Seigneur Noir des Sith. Laissez-moi me charger d'elle, je ne vous décevrais pas. » Supplia-t-il presque en se mettant à genou.

« Assez ! » Protesta Revan agacé. « Je me chargerais personnellement de ma future apprentie »

Les yeux jaune vif de Kane s'ouvrit en grand, choqué et surpris par ce que Revan venait de lui annoncer. Il contesta immédiatement sa décision.

« Mais, Seigneur Revan, vous ne pouvez pas, vous ne devez pas. Cela serait une honte pour les Sith, un manque de respect total envers nos ancêtres. Une vulgaire Jedi devenir apprentie du Seigneur Noir, c'est impensable. »

Revan qui s'apprêtait à partir fît demi-tour et fît face au jeune Sith. De sous son masque Revan foudroyait le jeune Sith du regard et ça, même sans le voir, Kane en avait conscience. Il sentait le regard de son maître le fixé, l'oppressant de plus en plus. Kane avait maintenant l'impression de sentir quelque chose venir lui serrer la gorge.

« Apprends à rester à ta place Kane. Je ferais de Bastila ma nouvelle apprentie. Les autres Sith se plieront à ma volonté tout comme toi. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix lourde, ferme et glacial.

Sans esquisser le moindre geste Revan avait lancé un étranglement de Force sur le jeune Sith. Une fois libéré de l'emprise, il tomba à genou devant son maître, suffoquant pour reprendre son souffle et répondit difficilement,

« O…oui…mon Seigneur. Pardonnez-moi »

Revan le regarda, et lassé s'en alla vers ses quartiers laissant Kane presque inerte au sol.

L'obscurité était maintenant tombée sur la lugubre planète Sith, les derniers rayons du soleil disparurent laissant place à la froideur de la nuit. La cellule était maintenant éclairée par une lumière tamisée venant du plafond, parfaitement réglée, ni trop lumineuse ni trop sombre. Une source de chaleur avait également envahie la pièce depuis quelques minutes. Bon éclairage, température ambiante, et plutôt confortable dans d'autres circonstances Bastila aurait été plus que reconnaissante de l'attention. La jeune Jedi s'était assoupie pendant quelques instants, mais fût frappée par une étrange vision. Celle d'une navette explosant en plein vol. C'était le seul détail qu'elle avait pu distinguer, le reste demeurait flou. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur cette vision, en effet elle fût déranger par le bruit de l'ouverture de la porte en acier qui gardait sa cellule.

Une servante entra avec un chariot double étage sur lequel reposaient des dizaines de plats. Elle adressa un petit sourire à Bastila, qui au passage se demandait si la vieille dame ne s'était pas tromper de pièce, elle mît le chariot au centre de la pièce puis s'adressa à Bastila,

« Voici votre repas, proposé par le Seigneur Revan en personne. J'espère que vous vous régalerez mademoiselle. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit. »

« Heu…je vous remercie » Répondit-elle ne sachant trop quoi répondre.

La jeune Jedi fixa le chariot avec envie, rien que l'odeur qui en émanait lui donnait envie de se jeter dessus. Elle s'attendait à tous sauf à un tel festin, d'abord la prison trois étoiles et maintenant et maintenant ce repas digne d'une grande réception, clairement Revan mettait tout son cœur à l'ouvrage pour la gâter, l'acheter, mais sa ne prendrait pas avec elle. Cependant, elle du, malgré elle se résigner à accepter cet alléchant menu, son estomac l'y contraignant.

Le menu était composé de havla, toasts prisés des nobles et hauts dignitaires impériaux, du filet de Dewback, la meilleure viande de Tatooine accompagnée de canron, de la gelée et de légumes dont Bastila ne connaissait pas le nom, en dessert de la croute miellée de Kashyyk réputée pour sa douceur accompagnée des deux meilleurs boissons que la Galaxie est à offrir, du cognac Cassandran et de l'Anoat malté. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, Bastila n'aurait pu imaginer déguster tel nourriture, un feu d'artifice de douceurs, d'onctuosité venaient titiller son palais.

Il devait se faire très tard maintenant, et Bastila était épuisée, de plus si elle voulait trouver un moyen de s'échapper elle devait être en pleine forme. Après une heure d'un repas copieux, elle venait de passer vingt minutes à méditer, pour se détendre et digérer, elle se releva et se dirigea vers le lit. Elle tira le drap, sous celui-ci se trouvait quelques vêtements de nuit, elle décida de prendre ceux qui avaient l'air les plus chaud et confortable et se glissa dans le lit. Avant de s'endormir elle eut une dernière pensée pour les maîtres Jedi tués dans le combat face à Revan.

Arrivé dans ses quartiers, Revan retira son armure, ôta son masque et les délaissa sur la petite banquette qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui. L'appartement de Revan n'était pas particulièrement spacieux mais était très luxueux. Les murs arboraient fièrement toutes sortes de décorations, de tableaux de grandes valeurs et autres artefact rare. Des rideaux en soie, des draps en satin, une table basse faite en marbre et cristal et des meubles en bois provenant de Kashyyk. Malgré tout le confort dont il disposait ici il n'y passait que peu de temps, il n'était pas du genre à attendre les bras croisés lorsqu'une bataille se déroulait et il préférait être au front avec ses soldats. Bientôt, il allait devoir quitter une fois de plus cet endroit, non pas à cause de la guerre, mais pour éviter que les Jedi ne le retrouve et viennent déranger ses plans. En attendant, une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait le plus grand bien, car demain, les choses sérieuses allaient pouvoir enfin débuter, il était impatient d'enfin pouvoir commencer la « libération émotionnelle » de Bastila, de pouvoir lui exprimer sa vision de la Force.

Coruscant, siège du Haut-Conseil des Jedi

Le ciel de la planète-capitale de la République baignait dans la pénombre. Les routes étaient cependant très bien éclairées, ceci en parti grâces aux enseignes lumineuses des grands magasins et autres buildings. Les rues étaient désertes et l'immense spatioport, gardé par quelques soldats de la République n'était occupé que par un cargo coréllien et un vaisseau de la fédération du commerce. Jusqu'à ce qu'une navette de transport vienne s'y poser. Une silhouette émergea de l'appareille, une longue robe brune, son visage caché en partie par sa capuche, les mêmes que celles que les Jedi portent lorsqu'ils veulent passer inaperçus. Un des gardes s'approcha d'elle.

« Halte là. Le spatioport est interdit d'accès à tous voyageur à cette heure-ci. Veuillez déclinez votre identité. » Ordonna-t-il.

« Sunrider, Maître Nomi Sunrider. » Répondit-elle nonchalamment.

« Oh. Toutes mes excuses madame. Je ne vous avais pas reconnu. C'est bon vous pouvez passer. »

Nomi le remercia d'un signe de la main et entreprît sa route vers le temple des Jedi.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle arriva à l'entrée de l'immense hall donnant accès à la tour centrale, celle dans laquelle se trouvait la salle où siégeaient les membres du Conseil. Elle était entourée par quatre autres tours, de tailles inférieures édifiées à égale distance de la Tour du Temple. A cette heure aussi tardive, les couloirs, les cours étaient désertes. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur de la Tour principale, au premier étage se trouvait la salle de l'holomap, où était projetée une carte de la Galaxie toute entière. Au dernier étage, huit maîtres Jedi restant étaient présent dans la salle de réunion du Conseil, à la demande exceptionnelle de Nomi. Ils se demandaient tous ce qu'il y avait de si urgent pour ordonner une séance à une heure aussi tardive. Nomi fît alors son entrée et immédiatement tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle, aucun d'eux ne l'avait senti arrivée. Sans perdre une seconde elle souleva sa capuche et prît la parole.

« Mes amis, je vous remercient d'avoir répondu à mon appel. » Dit-elle soulagée. Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de continuer, un homme lui coupa la parole. Assez âgé, la peau brune il lui demanda.

« Nomi. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi nous avoir convoqués à cette heure ? »

« Jolee. L'heure est grave. Nous…nous avons échoués. » Un mélange de honte et de détresse se fît sentir dans sa voix. Les autres maître Jedi se regardèrent entre eux, choqués par la nouvelle. C'est alors qu'Atris prît la parole à son tour.

« Comment ça échoué ? Où sont les autres ? Nomi, raconte nous ce qu'il s'est passé. » Demanda la Jedi gardienne nerveusement.

Ne sachant pas trop par où commencé, Nomi hésita plusieurs fois, puis finalement débuta,

« Atris, je suis désolé, je suis la seule survivante. Maître Kavar, Maître Zez-Kai Ell…et Avanna on périt face à Revan. Il savait. Je ne sais pas comment mais il savait que l'on viendrait. Il n'a eu aucun mal à se défaire de nous…même avec Bastila qui usait de sa Méditation de Combat, cela fût un jeu d'enfant pour lui. J'ignore comment mais j'ai survécu à l'affrontement, quand je me suis réveillée j'étais enfermée, Revan se trouvait en face de moi. »

Marquant une pause elle se tourna vers les autres membres du conseil pour voir leur réaction, Atris était bouleversée par la nouvelle de la mort de sa sœur jumelle. Maître Vrook lui demanda de poursuivre.

«Il retient Bastila prisonnière en ce moment même…et il a aussi…il m'a…il m'a coupé de la Force, il m'a purement et simplement retiré mon lien de Force. » Révéla-t-elle profondément attristée. Priver un Jedi de la Force revenait à le priver d'une partie de lui-même. Cette technique, très puissante, n'était que très rarement utilisé, seul les cas extrêmes de personne représentant un danger pour la vie elle-même permettaient de recourir à cette méthode. Le choque et la stupéfaction avaient envahi la salle. Ils n'osaient même pas imaginer ce que Nomi ressentait en ce moment. Elle devait être détruite. Cependant Atris, interrogea froidement,

« Où est-il ? Que compte-t-il faire de Bastila ? »

« Calme-toi Atris » Répliqua Jolee en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme pour tenter de la calmer. « Conaissant Revan, la réponse me semble plus qu'évidente, il va essayer d'en faire son apprentie. » Nomi confirma la supposition de Jolee Bindo d'un hochement de tête, ce qui jeta un nouveau froid dans la salle. Maître Vrook inquiet se leva brusquement et, regardant Nomi droit dans les yeux commença à lui demander,

« Est-ce qu'il…hum, que Revan… »

Sachant pertinemment la question qu'il allait lui posé, Nomi le coupa instantanément.

« Non. Ni lui ni elle. Pas d'après ce que j'ai pu constater. En revanche, si nous n'agissons pas rapidement, la situation peut vite nous échapper. » Quand au lieu, je ne puis vous dire, mais il ne doit pas y a voir beaucoup d'endroit possible…en y réfléchissant bien, un seul me viens à l'esprit. »

« Korriban ? » Proposa Jolee Bindo

A priori tout le monde pensa la même chose puisque personne ne vint le contredire. La séance se termina sur l'idée générale qu'il ne fallait pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup en voulant allez secourir Bastila. Le bruit courait dans la galaxie que les Sith avaient acquiert une nouvelle arme. D'une puissance redoutable qui allait leur assurer la victoire. Le risque était élevée, mais si il y avait ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite chance que Bastila les conduisent à cette arme, alors il devait tenter le coup. Atris se leva, déclarant que la séance était ajourner qu'il reprendrait la discussion le lendemain et ordonna à Nomi d'allez se reposer.

Tout les maîtres avaient quitté la salle, Atris demeurait seule, elle repensa à sa sœur jumelle, à Avanna et laissa couler quelques larmes. Ensuite elle se dirigea vers la pièce adjacente, son bureau. Elle n'était pas le Grand Maître de l'ordre, elle ne l'avait même jamais vu, d'ailleurs personne ne savait qui il ou elle était. En revanche, Le Grand Maître avait personnellement désigné Atris pour présider toute les séances du Conseil et pour prendre les décisions les plus importantes.

Elle prit place dans son fauteuil, alluma son ordinateur et envoya une requête pour un tchat visuel. Un hologramme fît son apparition au centre de la pièce. Il représentait une silhouette, nul ne pouvait dire s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme ou même d'un extraterrestre, bien dissimulé sous une longue cape le visage masqué. Atris s'inclina devant lui et entama la conversation.

« Grand Maître. Je vous apporte de mauvaises nouvelles. La mission à été un échec total et la padawan Bastila à été capturé par Dark Revan. »

La silhouette demeura silencieuse, le seul bruit audible était celui de sa respiration, lourde. Il se racla la gorge et répondit.

« En effet mon enfant. Mais cependant, cela ne me surprends pas. Connaissant Revan, c'était une chose à envisagé. »

Atris, toujours un genou à terre acquiesça. « J'ai réussi à les convaincre de ne pas se lancer à son secours immédiatement. » Informa-t-elle.

« C'est une bonne chose. Il faut absolument que nous trouvions cette arme. Le risque que Bastila se joigne à lui grandira de jour en jour, mais c'est un risque que je suis près à prendre. » Dit-il avec sérénité. « Il nous faut couper la conversation. Nul ne doit soupçonner ma présence ici. »

« Oui, Grand Maître. Je vous recontacterais lorsque j'en saurais davantage. »

La transmission s'interrompit, l'hologramme disparu. Atris se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle jeta un coup d'œil pour voir s'il n'y avait personne qui aurait pu la surprendre. A sa grande satisfaction, l'endroit était calme et désert. Seul se faisait entendre le bruit de l'eau de la salle au Mille Fontaines. Elle referma son bureau à double tour et se dirigea maintenant vers ses quartiers.


	5. Chapter 5

Les rayons du soleil frappèrent délicatement la vitre de la cellule, Bastila se réveilla doucement, en sueur. Elle ouvrit timidement les yeux, réalisa qu'elle était toujours dans sa prison et que ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve. En parlant de mauvais rêve…Bastila venait de passer la nuit entière à en faire. Elle se leva, passa sa main dans ses cheveux tout ébouriffé, et se plaça devant la vitre. Elle perdit son regard dans le paysage désertique.

« Hey, déjà réveillée ? »

La voix fît sursauter la jeune femme qui se retourna immédiatement. Revan avait fait irruption dans la pièce, accoudé à la porte.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Tu ne vas donc me laisser aucun répit ? » Protesta-t-elle énervée.

Revan s'avança vers elle et en là regardant droit dans les yeux lui sincèrement,

« Je suis juste venu voir comment tu allais. Je t'ai senti agitée. »

Bastila poussa un léger soupir puis répondit,

« Je vais bien, j'ai juste passé une mauvaise nuit. »

Il portait son attirail habituel excepté de son armure qu'il avait troqué pour une simple bure. Son masque, en revanche, cachait toujours son visage. Ce masque sans arrêt en train de la fixer lui donnait la chair de poule.

« Les nuits sur Korriban sont glaciales. » Bastila acquiesça d'un grand signe de tête, même si ce n'était pas la raison principale de sa nuit agitée. « Mais je perçois que ce n'est pas à cause du froid que tu a passé une mauvaise nuit, est ce que je me trompe ? »

En voyant le regard surpris de Bastila, Revan ajouta.

« Non je n'ai pas lu dans tes pensées, même si cela ne serait qu'un jeu d'enfant pour moi. Juste une simple intuition. »

Bastila hésita un moment, puis ne voyant aucun mal, à aborder le sujet, commença,

« En fait, d'abord sur le pont de ton vaisseau puis maintenant ici, ta façon de faire et de parler…tout cela me semble… »

« Familier ? » proposa Revan en la coupant. Bastila hocha la tête puis Revan porta la main à son menton, ans une posture de reflexion, puis reprit. « Alors toi aussi ressent cela. Etrange. »

« Commença ça « moi aussi » ? » demanda-t-elle un peu largué.

« J'ai eu la même sensation que toi lorsque je t'ai vu la première fois sur le vaisseau, et lorsque j'ai entendu ta voix aussi. Comme si je l'avais déjà entendu. »

« Un être de ton espèce ne s'oublie pas Revan.» Répliqua-t-elle, sa voix imprégnée de dégout.

Il ne broncha pas, ne chercha même pas à répliquer. Il était tellement habitué à entendre ce genre de remarque. « _Si tu connaissais la vérité » _pensa-t-il. Et c'est ce qu'il comptait bien faire. Dès aujourd'hui il allait commencer.

« J'imagine que tu n'es pas encore prête à me rejoindre ? » Tenta-t-il sachant très bien la réponse qu'il allait recevoir.

« Non ! » cria-t-elle du plus profond de son cœur. « Tu perds ton temps. JAMAIS je ne te rejoindrais » ajouta-t-elle en insistant sur le mot « jamais ».

Encore une fois, il l'ignora totalement. Alors que les rayons du soleil inondaient la pièce de clarté il s'approcha de la vitre, puis tourna la tête vers la jeune Jedi.

« Dis-moi Bastila. J'aimerais savoir, qu'est ce que les Jedi t'on dit sur moi ? »

_« Comme si tu ne le savais pas_ » Se dit-elle.

« Tu extermine les gens pour le plaisir, tu ne te bats que pour le pouvoir, rien que le pouvoir. Tu en veux toujours plus. Tu manipules les autres pour arriver à tes fins, tu n'a aucune pitié, certains disent même qu'il ne reste plus une trace d'humanité en toi. Tu es d'une arrogance sans égal, au dessus de toi n'existe que le vide. Tu es la honte de l'Ordre Jedi, si prometteur, un vrai gâchis, esclave du côté obscur. Voilà ce qu'ils pensent de toi, ce que tout les Jedi pensent de toi et ce que je pense de toi. »

Revan demeura silencieux pendant de très longues secondes, comme si il avait l'air absent. Il se laissa rarement insulté de la sorte sans réagir, mais cette fois c'était différent. Il l'avait laissé faire, mettant cela sur le compte du mauvais enseignement des Jedi. Il se tourna enfin faire Bastila pour lui dire,

« Suis moi, nous allons poursuivre cette discussion ailleurs. »

Bastila obéit et lui emboîta le pas. Ils sortirent de la cellule et traversèrent un long couloir étroit, peu éclairé. Tout le long du trajet Revan ne prononça pas un seul mot. Bastila, elle, se contentait de suivre et n'osait pas briser ce silence qui devenait pesant. Ils passèrent devant la bibliothèque et s'engagèrent maintenant dans la pièce centrale de l'académie. Alors qu'ils arrivèrent au milieu de la pièce circulaire ils furent interpelés,

« Seigneur Revan, Seigneur Revan, venez vite » dit une jeune servante d'une voix affolée.

« Qu'y a –t-il ? » Demanda Revan interloqué.

Il ne s'occupait que très rarement des affaires internes de l'académie, laissant cela à sa directrice, Yuthura Ban. Il était sollicité que lors de situation d'extrême urgence.

La servante reprit difficilement son souffle, puis en regardant Revan, inquiète lui dit,

« C'est Shaena… »

Aussitôt ce prénom prononcé la posture de Revan changea et il laissa paraître de l'inquiétude, chose que, jusqu'alors il n'avait pas fait…d'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais laissé paraître quelque émotion que ce soit. Bastila fût surprise par cela, et intriguée en même temps. Elle se demandait qu'elle était cette personne, cette Shaena, pour qui Revan était si inquiet rien qu'a l'énoncé de son prénom.

« Elle…elle…est avec Kane à l'extérieur, elle lui a tenu tête et il est devenu fou de rage, il… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que Revan était déjà parti. Il fît un signe de la main pour dire à Bastila de le suivre et à grandes enjambées s'en alla vers l'entrée de l'académie.

En quelques secondes il avait couvert la distance. Ils étaient maintenant sous une immense arche qui surplombait l'entrée de l'académie Sith. Un vent violent s'était levé, comme il en avait l'habitude sur Korriban, mais entre les cris du vent Bastila avait pu percevoir autre chose, des pleurs, une petite voix…et apparemment Revan aussi, puisque en un instant il se dirigea vers cet endroit précis. Deux silhouettes étaient maintenant visibles, la première, imposante, Revan l'a reconnu tout de suite, celle de son élève : Kane. La seconde, frêle, svelte, il l'a reconnu également, celle de Shaena. La jeune fille flottait dans les airs, maintenue dans un étranglement de force par Kane, ce dernier lui vociféra,

« Pour qui tu te prends gamine ? Je suis Dark Kane, et les personnes de ton espèce me doivent le respect. Tu vas payer de ta vie ton insolence. »

La petite silhouette tomba à genou, sanglotant, implorant son agresseur de la laisser tranquille. Le vent violent balayait le sable, et venait frapper leur visage. Alors que Kane continuait ses étranglements, une présence se fit sentir, volontairement. Immédiatement, Kane relâcha la pression, et laissa s'écraser sa victime. Il se retourna doucement, sachant pertinemment de qui il s'agissait.

« Kane. » Menaça Revan. « Ecarte-toi d'elle tout de suite. »

Bastila, restée en retrait, découvrit le visage du Sith. Ce visage, détruit par le côté obscur lui donna des frissons de terreur. Contrairement à Revan, il ne portait pas de masque et une aura maléfique, emplit de haine et de colère se dégageait de lui. Revan s'interposa entre les deux, et la petite fille s'agrippa à Revan, tremblant de peur. Il se mit à genoux et lui dit d'une voix calme et douce,

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va allez maintenant. Je suis désolé. » Il dégagea une mèche sur le côté et de son gant lui essuya ses larmes et reprit, « Tu vois la jeune femme derrière toi ? » Shaena se tourna et la chercha du regard, lorsqu'elle l'aperçue elle se retourna vers Revan et acquiesça. « Bien, je veux que tu ailles à côté d'elle, le tant que je règle ça. Elle est gentille, elle ne te fera pas de mal. D'accord ? »

Revan se releva et chercha du regard l'approbation de sa prisonnière. Lorsque celle-ci, qui n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, lui donna il fit signe à Shaena de la rejoindre. A toute vitesse Shaena courut rejoindre Bastila. Kane suivit la jeune fille du regard et aperçu Bastila au loin, il se tourna vers Revan,

« Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ? » Demanda Kane haineux. « Les prisonniers doivent rester à leur place, je vais lui apprendre les bonnes manières. » Menaça-t-il en s'apprêtant à allez dans la direction de Bastila.

« Fais seulement un pas, un seul et se sera le dernier. » Averti Revan.

« Oh, mais en quel honneur Revan ? Seriez-vous en train d'essayer de protéger cette vulgaire esclave ? Les mandaloriens on ravager nos terres, détruit nos familles…et vous la garder en vie, pire même vous la protégez ? » Kane vouait une haine sans précédent au peuple mandalorien, et pour cause il venait de la planète Cathare, siège d'un terrible massacre.

« Je sais ce que cela représente pour toi. Mais ce n'est qu'une enfant, elle est innocente. Et je ne vais pas laisser ta haine la détruire comme elle est en train de te détruire.

Sur ces mots il dégaina son sabre laser et se mis en opposition. Kane de son côté, le regard dédaigneux, ne bougea pas et se contenta de tendre les bras en avant.

« Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ? » Demanda Revan surpris.

Le Sith ne dit mots et se contenta d'esquisser un petit sourire en coin. Toujours les bras tendu en avant, il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Une aura lumineuse entourait maintenant ses mains. Revan le scruta d'un air intrigué. L'aura prit une couleur pourpre et des étincelles jaillirent. Kane, en transe, poussa un énorme cri et effectua une poussée au niveau de ses bras ce qui libera un rayon de lumière violacée qui fût propulsé en direction de Revan. Ce dernier campa sur ses positions, ne prenant même pas la peine d'essayer de parer l'attaque et l'encaissa de plein fouet.

« Ah ah ah ah ah ! Tu es pathétique Revan ! Tu es tellement faible. Tu ne mérites pas de porter le titre de Seigneur Noir des Sith.

Il regarda en direction de Bastila et Shaena et commença à se diriger vers elles, tout en continuant à s'adresser à Revan.

« Je vais te montrer comment un vrai Seigneur Noir doit agir. »

Il s'approcha lentement des deux silhouettes féminines, Shaena, tremblant de peur se cacha derrière Bastila, laquelle recula machinalement. La jeune Jedi tenta tant bien que mal de garder son sang froid et de ne pas laisser la peur l'envahir. Shaena quant à elle criait le nom de Revan dans un mélange de sanglots, désespoir et supplice. Kane, se rapprochant dangereusement, sortit cette fois son sabre laser. La lame rouge pointée vers ses proies il reprit.

« Nous les Siths sommes sans pitié, nous anéantissons quiconque se dresse devant nous. Nous ne faisons pas de prisonniers…encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit de vulgaire Jedi. Les deux choses que je hais le plus, ici, devant moi, les Jedi…et les insectes Mandaloriens. » Dit-il d'une voix emplit de haine et de mépris. « Revan a fait une erreur, vos misérables existences auraient du prendre fin à toutes les deux…mais je vais arranger ça, je vous tuerais de mes propres mains ! »

Sur ces mots, il s'élança en direction des deux filles, prêt à les transpercer. Bastila, complètement impuissante et paralysée par la violente aura haineuse de Kane, en était venue à prier pour que Revan revienne les sauver. Mais rien. Kane lança son attaque, le sang allait gicler, les cris allaient résonner alors que la lame rouge écarlate était prête à s'abattre. Bastila et Shaena fermèrent les yeux quasi instantanément en poussant un cri de terreur… « _C'est la fin » _pensa Bastila. C'est alors que…

« Arghhhh ! » hurla Kane de douleur avant de s'écraser violemment face la première sur le sol sableux.

Après quelques secondes, Bastila ouvrit les yeux, elle constata contre toute attente qu'elle et la petite fille étaient toujours en vie. D'abord choquée, elle se reprit, se releva puis se retourna. Ce qu'elle vit la cloua sur place. Bouche bée, sous ses yeux ébahis se tenait le Seigneur Noir des Sith, Revan, un genou posé au sol, du sang, le sang de Kane dégoulinant de son sabre laser jusqu'à son bras droit. Un peu plus loin, se trouvait maintenant, gisant dans une marre de son propre sang, le corps de Kane…ou du moins une partie.

« Je t'avais prévenu Kane. Si tu faisais ne serais-ce qu'un pas dans leur direction, ce serait ton dernier. » Lança Revan en se relevant gracieusement. Il se tourna vers Bastila et lui dit, en posant chaleureusement sa main sur son épaule :

« Pardonne-moi. J'ai été trop négligeant et tu as failli te faire tuer par ma faute. » Lui qui cachait d'habitude si parfaitement ses émotions, les laissaient à nouveau transparaitre, montrant clairement sa culpabilité.

« Je…Je vais bien…je crois » Répondit Bastila encore sous le choc. Suite à ce qu'elle venait de vivre, elle ajouta sèchement. « Si tu pensais me faire rejoindre tes rangs de cette manière, en me sauvant la vie d'une situation que tu as toi-même provoqué…et bien laisse moi te dire que c'est raté. Pour couronner le tout, je viens presque d'être témoin une nouvelle fois de la barbarie Sith. Et t'es servi d'une pauvre enfant, tu es ré… »

« ASSEZ ! » coupa Revan froidement. « Pour une fois, cela n'avait rien à voir, de près ou de loin avec Miss Jedi. Au risque de blesser ton orgueil, ton ego ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, il y avait plus important que toi. » Rétorqua Revan furieux, animé pour la première fois d'un sentiment de profonde colère envers Bastila.

Celle-ci l'avait bien senti, les mots de Revan raisonnaient en elle lui procurant un frisson qui lui glaça le sang…mais avant que l'un d'eux puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Shaena surgit de derrière Bastila et se jeta dans les bras de Revan.

"Reeeevan! J'ai eu tellement peur " Confia la petite fille en pleurant.

"Chut, calme-toi, tout est fini. Je suis désolé Shaena. Pardonne-moi." Lui répondit et demanda Revan en la serrant contre lui. "Tu vas rentrer maintenant d'accord ?" Elle hocha la tête en sèchant ses larmes. "Je veux que tu raccompagnes Bastila à sa cellule, tu veux bien le faire pour moi ?".

"Oui d'accord." Répondit timidement la jeune mandalorienne.

Elle se tourna vers Bastila, la regarda, puis lui fit signe de la suivre. Pendant ce temps Revan descendit vers le corps gisant et agonisant de Kane. Le jeune Sith, malgré tout le sang qu'il avait perdu, était toujours conscient. Revan posa un genou à terre et lui murmura.

"Je dois bien admettre que ton attaque m'a quelque peu surpris et un peu secoué. Qui aurait pu le croire, une combinaison entre la Force et la sorcellerie Sith. C'était la projection de Force n'est-ce pas ? Ah, je reconnais bien là l'enseignement de Nyriss. Tu aurais même pu me blesser sérieusement...malheureseument, cette attaque à un prix et tu l'as payé de tes deux jambes. Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne vas pas mourrir aujourd'hui. Une équipe médicale va s'occuper de ton cas.

Kane voulu répliquer mais l'état d'agonie dans lequel il était l'empêcha d'émettre le moindre son. Revan le regarda une dernière fois, comme pour contempler son oeuvre, du mépris dans ses yeux. Il se releva, puis ajouta une dernière parole.

"Tu as beau avoir été l'élève de Nyriss, celui de Malak et le mien, tu n' es rien comparé à ce que sera Bastila une fois qu'elle m'aura rejoins. "

_Chapitre 5 enfin terminé (pffiou) cela aura pris beaucoup plus de temps que prévu. La suite est en écriture. Dans ce prochain chapitre je vais creuser la relation Revan-Bastila. Vous en apprendrez également plus sur la jeune Shaena. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une fiction, mais cela me tiens beaucoup à cœur. (J'espère secrètement que cette époque de Star Wars sera relayée au cinéma, dans quelques années). Sur ce, merci à tout ceux qui prennent la peine de s'arrêter sur mon histoire et de la parcourir. J'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour vous servir des chapitres de qualités le plus rapidement possible.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Shaena menait le pas devant Bastila, nonchalamment du haut de ses dix ans à peine, la petite mandalorienne menait le pas comme un soldat. Non pas qu'elle avait été entraînée pour cela, mais plutôt pour montrer qu'elle n'avait pas peur. Bastila la suivait silencieusement, encore un peu choquée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Cependant elle ne put s'empêcher de se emander qui pouvait bien être cette petite fille, la curiosité prenant le dessus elle décida de briser le calme qui c'était installé.

« S'il te plait. Puis-je te poser quelque question ? » Demanda Bastila poliment et gentiment.

« Oui bien sur » Répondit Shaena nonchalamment.

« J'aimerais en savoir plus sur toi. Comment est-ce que tu t'es retrouvée esclave de Revan ? »

« Me'ven? Revan mi burc'ya » Affirma Shaena prenant maintenant son language natale.

"Ton ami ? Revan ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Il n'est pas méchant avec toi ?"

"Revan m'a sauvé la vie."

Les yeux de Bastila s'écarquillèrent. Elle qui, a aucun moment, ne pensait Revan capable d'acte d'altruisme envers quelqu'un venait d'être fortement contredite par cette petite fille. Bien entendu, elle eut recours à la Force pour sonder l'esprit de la jeune mandalorienne et a sa grande surprise Shaena ne lui avait pas menti.

"Attends, on parle bien de Dark Revan ?" Demanda la Jedi incrédule.

Elles passaient maintenant le petit corridor de la pièce centrale menant au à la bibliohèque. Bastila jetta de rapides coups d'oeil aux alentours et contrairement à tout à l'heure elle sentait les regards se poser sur elle. Des regards menaçants, elle s'était arrêtée au centre de la pièce, les élèves, les soldats, tous n'attendaient qu'une chance de lui infliger les pires souffrances, elle qui était responsable de la mort de bon nombres de Sith. Elle supposait qu'ils étaient restés tranquilles jusque là à cause de la présence de Revan. Mais désormais, plus rien ne les retenaient...alors, qu'attendaient-ils ?

"Si tu ne me suis pas ils te réduiront en miettes" Avertit Shaena. "Ils ont ordre ne pas me toucher, de quelque manière que se soit...et tu as vu se qu'il se passe si cela arrive. En revanche, en ce qui te concerne..."

Bastila n'attendit pas la fin et se rua à grandes enjambées vers la petite mandalorienne.

"En ce qui me concerne quoi ?"

"Pour se venger ils sont prêt à faire une exception."

"Génial " Répondit Bastila ironiquement.

Le reste du trajet se poursuivit calmement et dans le silence. Un silence non point lourd ni dérangeant mais plutôt reposant. Cela leur convenait très à toutes les deux. Elles avaient eu assez de frayeurs pour aujourd'hui. Enfin arrivée devant la "cellule" de Bastila, elles échangèrent un dernier regard puis Bastila repris sa place de captive et avant de la laisser Shaena ajouta.

"Tu ne le connais pas aussi bien que tu penses "

"Revan?"

Shaena hocha la tête et continua

"Ce n'est pas ce monstre qu'ils disent. Tout est faux. Tu as tout oublié mais ton coeur se rappelle."

"Se rappelle de quoi ?" Demanda-t-elle confuse. « Attends…. »

Shaena verrouilla la cellule et se sauva sans répondre, laissant Bastila seule avec ses pensées et ses questions.

« _Ton cœur se rappelle… »_ Mais par les lunes de Tatooine, qu'a-telle bien pu vouloir dire, se demanda nerveusement Bastila.

La jeune Jedi s'approcha de la petite fenêtre, plus pour se plonger dans la réflexion que pour admirer le délicieux coucher des soleils de Korriban. La nuit tombait sur la planète arride, malgré l'isolation de la pièce on pouvait distinguer au loin quelques hurlements stridents de Shyracks. Bastila, nerveusement fît plusieurs allez-retour entre la fenêtre et sa couche. Elle jetait de rapide coups d'oeils en contre-bas puis allait s'asseoir sur le lit quelques instant puis se relevait. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi nerveuse. C'était comme si quelque chose lui échappait depuis qu'elle était ici...mais quant à savoir quoi ?. Elle réalisa à cet instant, pour la première fois, qu'elle était toute seule, personne vers qui se tourner.

Les heures passèrent si lentement qu'il aurait été possible à Bastila d'appercevoir distinquetement les deux soleils se perdrent dans l'horizon. Bastila s'était réfugiée sur sa couche et s'était blottie contre elle-même pour récupérer un peu de chaleur, la fraicheur de la nuit venant de tomber.

"Vous pouvez disposer soldats. Merci." Entendit Bastila derrière la porte de sa cellule. Elle avait reconnu sa voix. Elle n'était pas vraiment motivée pour avoir de la visite. Un bip et un crissement plus tard, la lourde porte laissa l'entrée libre à Revan.

"Excuse moi de faire irruption comme cela. Je ne t'ai pas dérangé ?" S'excusa poliment Revan.

"Heu...non." Répondit-elle surprise de la question. "Quand bien même, tu es chez toi ici non?" Ajouta-t-elle.

"Ah ah, c'est vrai tu as raison. Cela dit, je me devais de passer te voir, ne serait-ce que pour te présenter mes excuses pour ce qu'il s'est passé et m'être énervé contre toi. Tu avais toutes les raisons de réagir comme tu l'a fait." De sa voix douce et calme il prononça ces mots avec une profonde sincérité, que Bastila était forcée de considérer.

"J'accepte tes excuses." Répondit-elle simplement

"Bien..."

"Attends." Interrompit Bastila.

Revan se tue, la regarda curieusemeent lui faisant signe de continuer.

"Je te dois également quelques excuses." Confessa-t-elle. Ne voyant aucune objection de la part de Revan, elle continua. "C'était complètement stupide de ma part de t'avoir accusé d'avoir tout mis en scène et d'avoir utilisé la petite comme appât." Honteuse, elle baissa la tête.

Revan s'approcha d'elle puis poussa un léger soupir et lui répondit.

"Allez, t'en fais pas c'est oublié. Leur enseignement fausse ton jugement. Tu es trop dur avec toi-même." Ayant pris place à ses côtés, il plaça délicatement sa main sur son épaule et lui proposa. "Disons que nous sommes quite la-dessus. Je teu propose d'oublier ça, qu'en dis-tu ?"

« D'accord, ça me va. » Répondit-elle avec un léger sourire qu'elle arborait sans même s'en rendre compte, ce qui fît également sourire Revan. « Mais avant d'oublier ça, j'aimerais savoir quelque chose, cette petite fille, elle a quelque chose de spéciale en elle…d'où est-ce qu'elle vient, qui est-elle ? »

« Ah ah. Oui elle fait toujours cet effet là quand on la rencontre pour la première fois. Cela a été pareil pour moi je dois te l'avouer. » Cela ne se voyait pas, mais derrière son masque il avait le regard nostalgique, se rappelant l'époque au cour de laquelle il avait rencontré Shaena. Il se perdit quelques secondes dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce que la douce voix de Bastila ne le ramène.

« Comment l'as-tu rencontré ? Elle m'a dit que tu lui avais sauvé la vie, c'est vrai ? » Demanda Bastila avec un réel intérêt. Elle n'avait de toute façon pas grand-chose d'autre à faire, et voulait à tout pris avoir des réponses à ses questions intérieures, après tout peut-être que cet homme à côté d'elle serait en mesure de lui en apporter quelques bribes. Quels risques encouraient-elles de lui poser quelques questions ? Ce n'était pas comme-ci elle faisait ami-ami avec lui.

« Jeune fille, te voilà devenue bien curieuse tout à coup. » Taquina Revan.

Puis il se leva, marqua une pause de quelque secondes pour réfléchir, il tourna en rond essayant de trouver un moyen d'aborder le sujet sous le bon angle, puis repris.

« C'est une très longue histoire, mais comme j'ai du temps à tuer et que tu insistes, je vais te la raconter. Cela me permettra entre autre de profiter de ta charmante compagnie. Taquina Revan

« J'adore écouter les dires d'un Seigneur Noir Sith. » Lui répondit Bastila sur un ton sarcastique. Les deux échangèrent quelques petits rirent singulier puis Revan repris.

« Très bien alors commençons… »

« Alors tu ne comptes même pas le retirer ? » Demanda-t-elle un brin exaspérée en soupirant.

« Excuse-moi, je pensais que les Jedi avaient fait vœu de chasteté. » Taquina-t-il ouvertement une fois de plus.

«Tu es exaspérant. Je parlais de ton masque. »

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois prête. Je ne voudrais pas choquer tes jolis yeux de Jedi. Rassure-toi, le temps viendra où tu pourras voir mon visage. » Promit-il quasi solennellement non sens avoir une fois de plus envoyé quelques taquineries à sa captive.

« Le côté obscur l'a-t-il détruit à ce point là ? »

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Mais je croyais que tu voulais entendre mon histoire ? »

« Retire ton masque et je serais toute ouïe. » Exigea-t-elle sans broncher.

« Bien, puisque tu insistes. Je le retire, mais je ne te montre pas mon visage pour autant. A prendre où à laisser. » Proposa le Seigneur Noir, contrarié mais résigné devant la motivation de la jeune femme. Il savait qu'il allait devoir faire une entorse à sa réputation, quelques concessions, nécessaires, si il voulait l'attirer de son côté.

« C'est déjà mieux que rien. » Lui répondit la Jedi

Revan tourna le dos à Bastila, porta ses mains à son visage et retira pour la première fois son masque. Il le posa délicatement sur la petite table basse au centre de la pièce, comme si cela était son plus précieux trésor, d'ailleurs cela était peut-être bien le cas. Il resta debout, le dos tourné à Bastila et lui demanda.

« Sais-tu quoique ce soit à propos de ce masque et de pourquoi je le porte sans arrêt ? »

C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait sa ''vrai'' voix, celle qui n'est pas hachée par le métal. Celle qui ne lui donne pas cet aspect démoniaque, dépourvu d'émotion. Elle se surprit à espérer qu'il se retourne enfin et lui divulgue pour la première fois son vrai visage…puis elle se reprit et lui répondit.

« Je ne sais rien de plus que ce que les maîtres racontaient. Ils disaient que c'était un symbole pour toi, quand à la raison pour laquelle tu ne le quittes jamais, je sèche. »

« Un symbole ? En fait il s'agit de bien plus que cela, laisse-moi te raconter une histoire que peu de gens, même parmi les maîtres Jedi les plus hauts gradés, ne connaissent. »

« Quelle est-elle ? » Demanda Bastila, impatiente de connaître la suite.

« Sais-tu de quelle manière je suis entré en guerre contre les mandaloriens ? »

« Non, cela n'a jamais été mentionné. »

« Hum, je vois. Et bien tu seras sans aucun doute l'une des rares privilégiées à n'avoir jamais entendu la véritable raison de ma croisade contre le peuple mandalorien. »

Flash back de Revan – Vision de Cathar.

_Cela nous ramène durant la période d'invasion des mandaloriens, sur la planète Cathars plus précisément, lieu de la deuxième bataille des tristement célèbres Guerres Mandaloriennes. _

_ Leurs exploits étaient parvenu jusqu'au siège du Conseil des Jedi. Ils étaient dangereux. Cependant, le Conseil, encore affaiblit par la précédente guerre contre le Sith Exar Kun, prit la décision d'attendre sagement, espérant que la soif de pouvoir de ce peuple barbare ne décroisse. Leur décision ne fît pas l'unanimité en particulier au près d'un jeune élève de l'académie, Revan. Revan était désireux de rejoindre les forces armées de la République et de repousser cette menace avant qu'elle ne croisse et ne devienne un fléau pour la Galaxie. Pendant des jours, des semaines, le conseil lui fît la sourde oreille et lui ordonna de rester en retrait. Cette situation exaspérant Revan, il décida de mener une campagne auprès des jeunes pouces de l'académie dans un premier temps, afin de les rallier à sa cause. Le premier à le rejoindre, sans la moindre hésitation, fût son ami de toujours Alek, plus tard connu sous le nom de Malak. Ensemble ils arpentèrent les moindres recoins de chaque académie Jedi dans lesquelles ils eurent l'occasion de mettre le pied. Revan malgré son jeune âge était hautement respecté parmi les jeunes Padawan, et son charisme ne tarda pas à opérer et des dizaines et des dizaines se joignirent à lui. _

_ Comprenant que d'attendre l'aval du Conseil ne serait qu'une perte de temps, il ordonna à Alek de rassembler tout ceux qui s'étaient rallier à lui et, ensemble, ils partirent en quête d'informations leur permettant d'apporter des preuves plus que concrètes au Conseil, espérant qu'avec cela ils leur donnerait enfin le feu vert pour stopper la menace Mandalorienne avant qu'elle n'atteigne les monde du noyaux, voir pire encore, qu'elle ne s'introduise au sein même de la République._

_ Au fur et à mesure qu'ils enquêtaient, le groupe de Revan accueillit de nouveaux membres. Ils se firent connaître dans la Galaxie sous le nom de ''Revanchistes''. Leur escapade les conduisit sur Suurja, Onderon, Dxun et enfin sur la planète Cathar._ _Cathar, témoin d'un terrible génocide duquel Revan et les autres virent les preuves. _

_ Tandis que les Revanchistes enquêtaient dans la Bordure Extérieure, le Conseil Jedi arriva à une sorte de conclusion. Il décida que les actions de Revan et de ses partisans étaient en désaccord avec la voie Jedi et pourraient devenir une gêne au futur de la République._

_ Un groupe de Jedi mené par Maitre Vrook Lamar se retrouva face à Revan sur Cathar et ordonna aux Jedi Revanchistes de retourner dans la Bordure Intérieure. Après que Revan eut plaidé sa cause et vit que Vrook n'intercèderait pas en sa faveur, quelque chose attira l'oeil du chef rebelle. C'était un masque Mandalorien laissé là par l'un des envahisseurs de la planète._

_ Soudain, tous les jedi présents partagèrent une vision de l'ancien propriétaire de ce masque, se tenant face à Cassus Fett, implorant de ne pas détruire le peuple entier de Cathar. Tandis que les Jedi assistaient impuissants à la scène, ils ne purent que témoigner du destin tragique de cette femme Mandalorienne, qui prit place avec les Cathar après qu'ils furent regroupés ensemble et brulés vifs par les puissants vaisseaux de Guerre de Cassus._

« Une fois la vision terminée, j'ai contemplé le masque quelques instants, et j'ai juré solennellement. »

_« Je ne connais pas ton nom…mais j'embrasse ta cause, je ne retirerais pas ton masque avant que justice soit faite…avant que les Mandaloriens aient été vaincus une fois pour toutes…ainsi le jure…Revan ! » _

« Ce masque est beaucoup plus qu'un symbole Bastila. Il fait parti intégrante de moi, il est ce pourquoi je me bats. »

Conclut le Seigneur Noir dans une voix emplit d'émotion. Bastila buvait littéralement ses paroles, un brin abasourdie parce qu'elle venait d'entendre. C'était la possiblement la première fois que cette histoire était entendue par quelqu'un qui n'était pas présent à ce moment. Elle avait pourtant maintes et maintes fois demandée à ce qu'on lui raconte cette histoire, mais les différents maîtres auxquels elles avaient posés la question lui avait simplement répondu «_cela n'en vaut pas la peine_ », elle vit à son plus grand désarroi qu'ils avaient tords. Cependant, alors qu'elle se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes, une question lui brûla les lèvres, une question que nombres de Jedi se posaient. Les Guerres Mandaloriennes étaient achevée depuis des années, Revan avait obtenu la justice qu'il avait promit…alors pourquoi ?

« Tu as tenu la promesse que tu as fait à cette valeureuse femme, alors pourquoi le portes-tu encore ? »

« Chaque choses en son temps chère Bastila. »

« Et c'est après cela que tu as décidé d'entrer en guerre contre les Mandaloriens, contre l'avis du Conseil ?» Enchaîna Bastila.

« Ne te méprends pas, je suis d'abord retourné sur Coruscant, auprès du Conseil, pour leur faire part de ma découverte. »

« Et ? »

« Et ? Que crois-tu qu'ils aient fait ? Comment crois-tu qu'ils aient réagit ? »

Le visage toujours à découvert, Revan oscillait entre plusieurs coins de la pièce, mettant autant de distance que possible entre lui et Bastila de sorte à ce qu'elle ne voit pas son visage. Cette dernière, assise sur le bord de son lit, demeurait étonnement calme. Prostré devant la fenêtre, plongeant son regard dans la pénombre des plaines désertiques de Korriban, Revan, d'une voix lourde de regrets repris.

« J'aurais pu tout arrêter, si ils m'avaient écouté. »

Bastila fronça les sourcils et demanda, « Comment ça ? »

« Lorsque je suis rentré sur Coruscant, les mandaloriens ne s'étaient pas encore attaqués aux mondes appartenant à la République, ils s'étaient contentés de "petits mondes" si je puis dire. Il était encore possible de jouer la carte de la diplomatie, quelqu'un comme Jolee ou même Nomi aurait su être persuasif, et cela nous aurait évité ce bain de sang inutile...mais non, le Conseil était trop fier pour admettre que j'avais eu raison depuis le début, ils n'ont fait que réfutés mes arguments les uns après les autres, sans même réellement les écouter. »

Bastila, qui défendait si ardemment les intentions du Conseil d'habitude, ne savait trop quoi répondre, elle ne pouvait dire si elle croyait ce que lui disait Revan. Ce qui est sûre c'est que cela laissait planer le doute dans son esprit. Que ce serait-il passé si le Conseil avait donné raison à Revan ? Est ce qu'il voulait réellement y mettre fin pacifiquement ?

« Tu excuseras mon étonnement mais je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un comme toi connaissais le mot diplomatie. Cela me parait improbable que le Conseil n'y ai guère prêté plus d'attention que cela...et si ce que tu dis est vrai, pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé l'appui du Sénat ? »

« Le Sénat...avec la passivité du Conseil, le Sénat est la deuxième raison pour laquelle cette guerre fût aussi sanglante. Rien de bien étonnant, lorsque ceux qui les dirigent ne sont motivés que par leurs propres intérêts. » Répondit Revan amèrement. Il détestait profondément les membres du Sénat, et en général tout les hommes politiques. Ils se servaient de leur position pour s'enrichir, le plus souvent au détriment de leur peuple.

Voilà au moins un sujet sur lequel ils étaient d'accord. Bastila avait toujours pensé que le Sénat était dirigé par des hommes sans scrupule, capable de faire tomber un peuple pour assouvir leur pouvoir, augmenter leur richesses. Elle avait en revanche du mal à envisager le fait que le Conseil ai délibérément laisser la situation avec les mandaloriens s'enliser parce qu'il refusait d'admettre que Revan pouvait avoir raison. Non, le Conseil est composé d'hommes et de femmes vertueux, honorables...

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que Revan était venu rendre visite à sa captive, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait y prêter attention. Au contraire, secrètement les deux jeunes gens semblaient apprécier cet échange. Mais, de fil en aiguille, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Bastila s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa question initiale.

« Excuse moi Rev, ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas toutes ces révélations, mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma première question, Shaena, comment l'as-tu connu ? »

« Pardon, comment tu viens de m'appeler ? » Questionna Revan, grandement surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Heu, Revan pourquoi ? Tu veux pas que je rajoute mon seigneur non plus ? » Répondit Bastila un peu confuse.

« Non non, c'est juste que j'ai cru que...peu importe, continuons...alors, Shaena. La première fois que je l'ai rencontré c'était sur Dxun, les guerres mandaloriennes touchaient à leurs fins ... »


	7. Chapter 7

_Flashback de Revan ._

_Dxun, système de Japrael, Bordure intérieur._

_Après 4 années de combat sanglant, la guerre amena le conflit sur la lune d'Ondéron: Dxun._

_Cette dernière inhabitée depuis des décennies était devenue le bastion des forces mandaloriennes, un endroit stratégique qu'il fallait absolument anéantir. En dépit de son climat tempéré, Dxun est une planète hostile._

_Après de violents affrontements sur les planètes Myrkr, Suurja et Ondéron__, __Revan et ses hommes se dirigèrent vers le fief des mandaloriens: Dxun.  
Une fois la flotte Républicaine stationnée en orbite de la principale lune d'Ondéron, Revan décida de descendre en reconnaissance avec un petit groupe de soldats. Mais à peine avaient-ils posé pied à terre qu'ils eurent à faire avec un troupeau de Zakkegs, les plus dangereuses créatures de Dxun. Ils durent essuyer deux pertes, mais Revan et ses hommes vinrent finalement à bout des créatures. Alors qu'ils s'engouffrèrent davantage dans la jungle hostile de la planète, ils remarquèrent de la fumée dans le ciel, comme de la fumée de cheminée..."impossible" songea Revan. En effet, la planète est censée être vide de toute population civile et cela depuis plusieurs milliers d'années. Et pourtant. Une fois sortis de l'infernale jungle, ils se retrouvèrent devant un village mandaloriens. Une cinquantaines d'habitations dressées fièrement, des enfants jouaient sur la place centrale, des hommes et des femmes s'occupaient de cultures, de nourrir les bêtes, de forger...Un vrai village, comme il n'aurait pas du y en avoir._

_Revan demanda à voir le chef du village, un homme assez agé, un certain Karduk, pour lui demander ce que ces habitants faisaient ici et où se trouvaient les guerriers mandaloriens. Ce à quoi le vieil homme répondit qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler de quelconque guerriers. A ce moment précis, le ciel s'assombrit, en levant la tête Revan vit qu'un dizaine, non une vingtaine...une cinquantaine de vaisseaux avaient envahis l'espace aérien. Pris de panique, les villageois se mirent à courir dans tout les sens, certains se barricadèrent dans leurs demeurres tandis que d'autres, plus courageux s'enfoncèrent dans les dangereuses fôrets. En apparence, la cinquantaine de vaisseaux semblait appartenir à la flotte de la République...en apparence seulement. En effet, à bord de l'un d'eux, Cassus Fett, général de l'armée mandalorienne et bras droit de Mandalore l'Ultime, ordonna à tout les vaisseaux de faire feu en direction de la planète._

_Le leader des Revanchistes, comprenant qu'ils couraient droit au massacre, tenta de dresser un bouclier de Force pour protéger le village. Cela était sans compter l'instabilité énergétique de la planète, le bouclier que Revan avait érigé fût aussi efficace qu'un mur en bois face au feu et, bien sur le pire arriva..._

_Les canons tous dirigés en direction de Dxun, un grondements retentit, puis quelques secondes a peine plus tard, des cratères se formèrent causés par l'impact des lasers ioniques._


End file.
